Betting on it
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Marshall Lee is a virgin, and with the guys he hangs around its not a good title. He's in no rush to get rid of it, but when the eldest in the group tells him he needs it gone he knows he needs to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dares and Tricks

Smoke clouded the outdoor exit of the library. The band of boys knew they were breaking the rules, but didn't really care. They shared a pack of cigarettes every so often whenever they got the chance to crowd the steel door and chat. Chatting might be a more tame way to describe their conversations, but that was beside the point. They were always up to no good, and the more of them together the worse for everyone. They were an assortment of ages. Two of them were juniors while the other two were a sophomore and a senior. They usually integrate a new sophomore in to the group when the seniors left to keep them all together. Each year they picked on the freshman to determine which one was as much of an ass as the rest of them.

Brady, the oldest, was the pyro of the group. He always had several matches and lighters on him despite the amount of times he's been caught and sent home. His long, greasy hair usually put off the nearest person, but if not his rotten scowl would get to them instead. Although he was quite intimidating he got the most girls out of the group. A lot of them talked about how he looked like Johnny Depp when he was younger. That was mostly thanks to his evenly grown and trimmed mustache he kept. Other than that there was little resemblance besides when he wore eyeliner.

Jimmy was the youngest. He looked as clean as his name sounded, but he was no angle. Don't let his perfectly styled blond hair deceive you. His passion for knives scared off any young thing who didn't know how to handle herself. Yes, his smile would make a grown woman weep, but his blade kink would send that same woman running for the hills. Of course he never killed anyone, he was just fascinated by the cold blade.

Carter was the older junior by a month. He had a serious drinking problem and blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. Even though Brady got the most girls, Carter got the most girlfriends. Meaning, Carter liked to play with his food before gobbling it down or throwing it out. He was a serial monogamous at his best, and a serial heart breaker at his worst. Every year he leaves a trail of broken hearts behind him, and doesn't bother to leave a tissue to clean their bleeding sorrows. He likes girls, don't get him wrong, but he likes too many girls and has to have them all.

The last of the bunch was Marshall Lee. The only problem he had was not paying attention in class. He was the typical run of the mill trouble maker with a sultry smirk. He loved his guitar and never smoked outside of their group "chats". The boys often tease him for being too soft, but he never let it get to him. He knew that he was just as devious as these guys. The only difference was he was too smart to get caught or attempt something that will get him caught. He only fooled around with a few girls (nothing compared to the others), but still had a nasty reputation for being a love at first sight kinda guy. His gorgeous green eyes could pierce through your soul, and his shaggy dark hair was enough to make you instantly fall in love. It was a blessing and a curse, and he often ended up declining more offers than he gave out. If he accepted every girl who flung herself at him, he would've been well past the whole gang put together.

They were trouble is the main idea. All of them didn't have a clue the impact they had on the world around them. Each and everyone of them were too interested in their own selfish obsessions. It always bothered the student council president, but they always joked about him being a mama's boy until he left them alone. He never caught them outside, so that's where they camped out during library time. They were supposed to be researching some kinda dead person for an upcoming essay, but they never cared about that. Carter huffed out the toxic smoke and passed his cig to Marshall. He never finished a full one, so he usually shared with Carter or Jimmy. Occasionally Brandy, but that's only when Jimmy is busy with a knife or Carter is so drunk he might set himself on fire with one inhale. Marshall always held it with forefinger and thumb which always made the other cringe.

"C'mon, Marsh, stop holding it like a blunt," Brady wheezed and chuckled. Marshall rolled his eyes and blew his smoke in his face.

"Whatever, Brady, I do what I want," he retorted. The others all laughed and Marshall took another huff.

"You sure do, I don't even know how many detentions you've gotten just from goofing off in class," Jimmy said and ticked off the ashes from his own cigarette. Marshall passed his back to Carter and crossed his arms.

"More than any of you guys," he reminded them.

"Yeah, but you're still technically a virgin," Carter giggled.

"No I'm not, I lost that to Rebecca."

"Rebecca said that she didn't do shit with you," Brady told him. Marshall bit at the inside of his lip and shrugged.

"So what, it doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Boy, you've gotta get rid of that v-card or else people are gonna think you're a poser," Brady said.

"Why would anyone think that?" He questioned.

"Because of all the girls we've fucked," Carter pipped in.

"What about Jimmy? He's scared away more girls than he can catch."

"But Jimmy still isn't walking around with his v-card," Jimmy replied. Marshall sighed.

"I don't really care about it. I get too bored with every person who offers something," he grumbled and took the cigarette from Carter as he offered it. Brady patted his back and ruffled his hair.

"Marshy-poo, have you forgotten the reason this group always has a senior?" He spoke while blowing smoke in the juniors face. Marshall coughed.

"Uh, because seniors are cool?"

Brady laughed.

"No kid, it's for moments like these. Moments when you need a little advice from uncle Brady," he grinned and put his arm around Marshall's shoulder.

"Please don't call yourself uncle Brady, you're barley a year older than us," Carter said and took his cig back from Marshall.

"Shut it, shopping cart. Anyways, back to your problem-"

"It's not really a problem-"

"I don't care, we're fixing this," Brady hissed. Marshall rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you suggest?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm glad you asked. Put out your cigarettes, guys," he said and tossed his unfinished cig to the ground and turned back in to the library. People were still studying and researching as they walked in. A few looked up but instantly looked away at the sights of Brady's evil eye. He guided Marshall over to a corner where he could see the whole library.

"Okay, Marshall, scope the scene," he said and patted his shoulder. Marshall looked around and found nothing interesting in the room. Everyone was looking through books or searching through the school computers. A few people occupied the tables in the center, but there was one person by herself reading at one table.

"Nothin'," he muttered and looked up at Brady. The senior rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look there," he pointed at the girl reading by herself.

"See? Easy target. She's got no friends nearby, and the ice breaker is in her hands. Ask her what book she's reading and then bounce off of that," he whispered. Marshall shook his head.

"I know how to flirt, Brady, it's whether or not I'm actually interested," he replied.

"What? You don't think she's pretty?" He asked. Marshall shrugged and looked closer at the girl. If her nose wasn't buried in his book she might've looked nice, but all he could see was her messy blond locks pulled up in to a bun and her old worn blue sweater covering her knuckles.

"Kinda, I can't really see her face," he replied.

"Then get over there and look at it. Your end goal is to pull her in to the back for a quickie. Easy way to dispose of that pesky v-card," he instructed.

"Do you really think she'll do that?" He asked looked up at Brady. He chuckled.

"I've picked up many chicks in this exact situation. They start off stubborn, but really they want some guy to ravish them. It's great, and easy," he assured him. Marshall sighed.

"Fine."

"Awesome, we'll be watching over there," he said before patting his back once more and leaving him.

Marshall took a deep breath and made his way over to the table. The blond didn't even look up from her literature as he sat across from her and smiled. A moment later he tapped her book and caught her attention. She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes and he almost forgot where he was. Her eyes were even prettier and bluer than Carters. She blinked at him with her long eyelashes and appeared to be annoyed.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a quiet voice. Marshall cleared his throat and regained his smile.

"Sorry, I was just curious, but what book are you reading?" He asked. She tapped her finger on the large words on the back, and he looked down to see the back of the book already in plain sight.

"Wow, I must be blind. How could I not see that?" He joked with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"It's not funny to joke about being blind," she said harshly. Marshall could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh…uh, sorry I didn't realize," he said guiltily. Fionna continued to glare at him before turning her gaze back to her book and ignored him. Marshall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um, what's your name?" He asked. The blond sighed as well and stuck her bookmark in the pages and looked up at him.

"Fionna Murtons," she told him and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh, uh…" he took her hand and shook.

"You have a weak handshake," she said.

"Um, sorry. I don't really shake people's hands. I'm-"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. Marshall was stunned.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Everyone does. You're apart of that silly little gang that marches around like they own the place. Your name is Marshall Lee. We have US history together, and you are the most obnoxious person I have ever encountered," she replied. Marshall chuckled nervously.

"Nah, we're just a group of guys. Thank you, by the way, I try hard to be obnoxious," he smiled and studied her face. She was really quite attractive. Her face was heart shaped, and her eyes were big and round. Her lips were a little on the small side, but still had a nice plumpness to them that he found enticing.

"You should really knock it off. It's annoying and the teacher always bad mouths you when you're not there. Which is often."

Marshall shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"What does that old man know? I'm just having a bit of fun," he defended.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked bluntly. Marshall blinked and smirked.

"You said you know me, right? You can probably guess," he said in a low voice. She blushed slightly and Marshall's smirk turned in to a grin. "I'm guessing you also know that pretty much every girl in this school has a crush on me," he murmured and leaned forward.

"So you can also guess that it's rare for me to suggest we go somewhere quieter and get a little bit better acquainted," he whispered as he nudged his foot against hers under the table. She was speechless and red as he brushed the tip of his sneaker against her shin and bit his lip. Without a word, she sat up and smacked him on the head with her book and walked off.

"Ouch!" He hissed and watched her walk out the doors just as the bell rung and released all the other classes for fourth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marshall fucking Lee

Fionna sighed as she stared up at her best friends ceiling. It was covered with glow in the dark stars, and the rest of her room was painted a dark lavender color. Cake was sitting right next to her with a sucker in her mouth and her eyes glued to her 3DS or whatever they're called. Fionna never paid attention to video games anymore, she was too busy with school and honor roll and AP classes. She sighed again, and somehow managed to catches her friends attention. Cake looked back at her and pulled out her lollipop.

"Girl, what's eating you?" She demanded to know. Fionna, again, sighed and then groaned as she grabbed one of her pillows and shoved it over her face. Cake rolled her eyes and shut her game to face her.

"Stop being so dramatic and tell me what's up," she said and took the pillow from her.

Fionna frowned and crossed her arms, too embarrassed to retell what had happened to her earlier that day. She's never been hit on in her life, and she had never even spoke to that guy before. Her mood was still sour and had remained sour all through fourth period. Unfortunately it was her favorite class, speech and debate, and she absolutely suffered the whole time. It was only when Cake came and gnawed her ear off about a party later tonight did she manage to find a distraction. Even then once she had started playing her game Fionna's mind was in circles again. Cake snapped her fingers in her face to bring her back again and startled the pondering blond.

"What?"

"What's got you so upset," Cake reiterated as she waited impatiently for a response. Fionna pouted and shook her head.

"It's…ugh! It's so embarrassing," she mumbled timidly and covered her face with her hands.

"Girl, just spit it. I don't care."

"Ugh! Fine," Fionna sat up and took a few deep breaths.

"I…was perfectly happy all alone at my library table, right? No one bothering me."

Cake nodded.

"And then, this guy just sits down in front of me and taps on my book," she continued, furrowing her brows to express her anger. Cake rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How dare he!"

"And, get this, after we talk a bit he says he wants to have sex with me!"

"Oh how…wait, what?" Cake was mildly shocked and disgusted.

"You heard me! He was all like 'we should go somewhere quieter and get better acquainted' and he was feeling up my frickin' leg under the table with his foot!" She shouted out of annoyance. Cake gaped at her and slowly smiled before laughing.

"Oh my god, someone actually said that to you? That is so douchey!" She chortled.

"I know right?" Fionna replied.

"Oh you must've said something great. C'mon, tell me what you said," she begged while still giggling.

"I didn't say anything! I was too shocked. All I did was stand up and hit him with my book before walking away," she told her. Cake rolled over laughing on her bed, clutching her stomach and kicking her legs up.

"Oh my god that it's brilliant! Oh my fucking…" she trailed off in to complete laughter while Fionna was still trying to cool off from her venting explosion.

"Geez! Did you even know who it was?" She inquired. Fionna nodded with wide eyes.

"Spill the beans, who was it?"

"I need to take a moment, because I'm not even sure I believe this but…" she took a deep breath. "Marshall fucking Lee."

Cakes jaw dropped and she instantly stopped laughing.

"Marshall Lee?"

Fionna confirmed with a nod.

"As in…the guy who hangs out with Brady and Carter and that sophomore kid?"

"That's the fucker," Fionna said.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yup. I wish I was lying," she grumbled and crossed her arms. Cake grinned and poked Fionna's shoulder.

"Marshall has a crush on youuu," she crooned. Fionna was mortified just by the thought.

"Ugh! Ew! No way that class clown has a crush on me," she gagged. Cake giggled and continued poking her and repeating it over and over.

"Marshall has a crush on you, Marshall wants to fuck you. Marshy has a crush on you, Marshy wants to fuck youuu," she sang and snorted when Fionna turned red.

"Stoooooooop it," she whined and grabbed another pillow to smash in her face.

"Marshy wants to fuck you! Marshy wants to fuuuuuuuck youuuuu!" She sang louder and laughed even louder than that. Fionna groaned and hit her with the pillow.

"Stooop! I won't go to the party if you keep teasing me," she whimpered and pouted. Cake finally stopped and snorted a couple times as she chuckled.

"Sorry, Fi, I couldn't resist," she said as she caught her breath. Fionna sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd continue so I don't have to go to that party," she mumbled and then smiled up at her. Cake rolled her eyes.

"You promised me you would. No take backs!" She reminded her. Fionna sighed and plopped back down on her bed.

"Well I'm not changing, I hope you realize that," she yawned.

"What you're wearing is fine. Although not many people wear leggings under their shorts," she said while examining her outfit. She wore a blue sweater that went up to her neck, and off brand black converse. On her legs she had black leggings that stopped at her mid calf, and a pair of cut off denim short shorts that poked out from her sweater. No jewelry or fancy hair do. She had taken out her bun an hour ago because it was giving her a headache.

"Whatever, I'm never really dressed to impress," Fionna muttered as she stretched and played with the end of her hair.

"That's more than obvious. You're still cute tho," Cake assured her and patted her knee. Fionna shrugged and sat up again.

"So tell me about your new boo," she said. Cake instantly grinned, every inch of her olive skin was glowing with happiness.

"Oh my god, really? You wanna hear about him?" She asked ecstatically. Fionna smiled herself.

"Yeah, of course I do! You're my buddy, and we have like an hour before this party is supposed to start. He's picking us up right?"

"Oh yeah, he said he'll come for me around eight. He has his own car and everything! It's so crazy!" She exclaimed.

"What's his name?" Fionna asked.

"Oh, his name is Carter-"

"Carter? As in the guy from the same group Marshall is in?" She questioned. Cakes grin turned down in to a sheepish smile as she nodded guiltily.

"Really? You know those guys are bad news."

"I know! I know…but-"

"Oh here we go again."

"He's just so sweet! I was so surprised how sweet he is! Like, every time he sees me in the hallways he smiles at me and if we're going the same way he'll hold my hand," she squeal with delight as her grin returned.

"So, he acts like a normal teenage boy who wants to fuck a girl?" Fionna questioned, obviously unimpressed. Cake rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Fi, you don't get it. That group of guys are always together and shit, and he always leaves them to sit with me or be with me even if it's for a minute! And…oh my god! He always kisses my cheek and tells me I look gorgeous," Cake continued. Fionna still wasn't buying in to it.

"How did you two even meet and get started with this…relationship?" She asked. Cake giggled.

"God, it was so romantic. So, I was noticing him staring at me in chemistry, right? And at first I'm like, 'errr…who is this guy and why is he staring at me?' But then I noticed he smiled at me in the halls, or whenever I dropped something in class he would pick it up for me. Then one day he totally came up to me and confessed that he had a giant crush on me! It was so crazy and sweet and…oh my god he's just amazing," she sighed and fanned herself at the memory.

"Really?"

"I know it's kinda cheesy…but I liked it, and I like him…so yeah."

"What do you even like about him?"

"Ugh, have you seen his eyes? They're like so fucking pretty! They're almost as blue as yours, but not quite. You still have the bestest blue eyes in the business," she winked. Fionna chuckled and batted her eyelashes mockingly.

"Anyways, he'd got the greatest sense of humor, and he's really a great poet. He writes poetry all the time and sometimes he writes me a couple poems too. Oh, that and he's so frickin' hot. Like, have you seen him? He's got a nice face, and like the perfect hair. It's like that kinda part that flicks up like a cowlick…but like, I dunno it's hard to explain."

"Kinda like a blond version of that one short anime character? What was his name…Levi?"

"Yup! Exactly like that! Undercut and all! But the thing is he doesn't watch anime, so he had no idea. That's just how he cuts it," she told her. Fionna have a fake gasp and put her hand over her chest.

"He doesn't watch anime? How ever will you survive?"

"Omg, don't patronize me," she giggled. Fionna laughed along with her as she playfully shoved her shoulder.

"No, but really he's a good guy. It's just hard to see because he's with those idiots," she said. Fionna shrugged.

"I only know what I hear, so I guess if you like him there's nothing I can really do," she replied as Cake's phone buzzed. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and read the text message across her screen.

"He's here!" She grinned and jumped off the bed.

"Already? How long were we talking?" Fionna muttered as she got off the bed and followed Cake out of her room.

"It doesn't matter! Lets go!" She cheered. Fionna sighed and reluctantly went along with her. Something told her this was going to be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brady likes his brandy

The first thing Carter did was plant a big fat kiss on Cake's cheek before kissing her again on her lips. Once he had finished that they all got in his car and they were on their way to the party. Fionna couldn't quite remember who's party it was exactly. She could barely remember Cake saying a name starting with an A…possibly Alan? It didn't matter, she wasn't planning on talking to anyone or drinking anything there. She was only going for Cake who would probably end up in a closet with Carter later, yet she still insisted she came. Hopefully she would recognize someone who wasn't totally insane and have a nice chat with them. Of course that was a hope, it would probably be as awkward as the last time. Fionna sighed in the back seat and rubbed at her eyes as Carter glanced at her through his mirror.

"Hey, you're that chick," he said. Fionna looked up at him through the mirror and hesitated.

"Uh…what do you mean?" She questioned.

"That chick, the one Marshall went after earlier today," he reiterated and then chuckled. "Oh he's gonna flip."

"He's gonna be there?" She asked. Her cheeks were pink for some reason, most likely because she didn't like thinking about him.

"Yup. I insisted on driving my girl separate from them so she knows how special she is to me, but the whole gang is gonna be there," he confirmed while smiling over at Cake. She giggled and tangled her fingers with his. Fionna took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay then, is there a way to commit suicide with a solo cup?" She muttered. Carter laughed and Cake rolled her eyes.

"Wow you really don't like him, that's awesome!"

"I don't know how I could like him, he's a total nub," she replied.

"Get over it, Fi. It's not like he actually wanted to have sex with you. He was probably just messing with you," Cake spoke up and twisted her body to see Fionna better.

"Even so, it's still unpleasant," she said as Carter pulled up to the house.

"All right. Here we are," he announced and got out of the car.

He opened the door for Cake and would've for Fionna if she wasn't already out and waiting. The blond looked at the house they had parked in front of and cringed. All the doors and windows were open, and people were loitering in and outside of the house. There was a girl passed out on the roof with two others trying to pull her back in to the window. On the lawn was a small guy and a larger one making out and giggling between sips of their beer. She thought it was kinda cute, but couldn't help but wonder why they were doing that in the lawn of all places.

It took her a moment to realize Cake and Carter were pulling her towards the house while she was dozing off. She quickly caught up to them and cautiously followed them inside the house. The music was already and headache across the street, but inside was an absolute migraine. Another thing she hates about parties: the possibility of going deaf. And not even to good music. It was the same shitty party mix on the radio that played at every party. It was starting to get old, and Fionna was over it. She carefully maneuvered her way through the crowd until she got to a more open area. The kitchen was pretty crowded with kids dancing on the counter and couples making out in the stools and chairs. The halls were always packed, but the living room was pretty spacious. She decided to linger there, leaning against the wall and watching all of the drunk people nearly passed out on the couch. There was a nice looking chandelier hanging in the middle of the room with socks and shoes flung on it along with a few condoms both unwrapped and wrapped. Pillows were ripped, and miscellaneous articles of clothing were all over the house including on the bannister which was behind the couch.

Fionna sighed and reached in to her back pocket to pull out a pack of gum. A kid wondered by asking if they were cigarettes. She shook her head no and he continued wondering away as she started chewing. These kids are all so obsessed with drugs they mistake Trident for Joe Camel. It was depressing, and it made Fionna frown and scowl as she took out her phone. She didn't have it out to look busy considering everyone was too drunk or high to even notice the drool dribbling from their own lips. No, instead she was checking FaceBook to have a clue as of who's god forsaken house she was in. It was a nice god forsaken house, but she still didn't let like to be left in the dark. She found the post and discovered she was at Alex Mandarin's house (not Alan Biller's). She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and busied herself by pulling her hair back up in to a bun. Once she had secured the hair tie in place she heard a ruckus at the top of the stairs and looked up to see a group of guys and what looked like a vase. There were three, and they were playing catch with it down the stairs before the blond one accidentally fumbled and tossed it over the bannister and just in front of Fionna's feet. She frowned and gritted her teeth. Hooligans. The tallest one howled with laughter as the third one launched himself over the railing and then over the couch filled with unconscious people. He grabbed the vase, which now sported a handsome crack on the side, and then looked up to apologize to her.

"Hey, sorry about…" he trailed off as green states in to blue. His eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Finish your sentence. I'd very much appreciate an apology," her words stung like venom. Marshall laughed nervously.

"Uh, sorry about that. We didn't mean to disturb you," he said sincerely. She looked at him skeptically before nodding and blowing a bubble with her gum.

"I forgive you," she replied. Marshall let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Um, I'm also sorry about earli-"

"Who's this, Marshall? A cute little bunny ready to be ravished?" Brady boomed and put his arm around Marshall's shoulder. He was obviously drunk considering his leather jacket was gone and he had some stupid piece of fabric around his head. No one could deny Brady was ripped, and sometimes it wasn't a good thing.

"Calm down, dude. You're drunk," Marshall said and helped him stand correctly. Brady bubbled a laugh and tipped back his red solo cup. Fionna glared at the physically present boy and sneered at him.

"You got a problem with me?" He growled. Fionna rolled her eyes and started to walk off only for her to be yanked back in to his strong arms.

"Let me go!" She shrieked.

"C'mon, lemme see that pretty face," he cooed, his breath reeked of various alcohols and his teeth were a disgusting dark yellow.

"Hey, Brady, let off," Marshall raised his voice and tried to pull his arms off of Fionna. He merely waved him off and continued examining her face.

"Ooo…you've got a pretty set of eyes," he slurred as she continued to glare at him. He chuckled, and she growled before spitting at his face and throwing a punch to his ribs. Brady instantly backed off and wiped the spit out of his eyes and Fionna backed away from him.

"You little-"

"Brady! That's enough!" Marshall shouted and stopped him from going any further.

"Yeah, man. You've gone too far," Jimmy peeped from the bannister. Brady stayed put, but still snarled at Fionna. She swallowed hard, but refused to waver her stare.

"You okay?" Marshall asked turning to her. She nodded and then crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Hey, Marsh. There's a bathroom upstairs. Let's get him cleaned up," Jimmy called.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he sighed as he noticed the brandy soaking in to Brady's shirt and down his pants.

"Let's go, big guy," he said patting Brady's shoulder and guiding him back up the stairs. Fionna watched as the three of them all slowly made their way upstairs while the rest of the party went on like normal. At least until Cake came rushing out with her jeans and bra on. Carter was close behind her holding up his jeans as Cake nearly tackled Fionna to the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I heard you scream! What happened?" She demanded to know and held her tight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This big dude was being a stinker and totally grabbed me," she told her. Cake gasped.

"Who was it? Do you know? Cause if you do I'll rip him to shreds!" She nearly sobbed. Fionna giggled a little.

"It's okay, Cake you don't need to do anything for me," she smiled and patted her shoulder.

"But who was it though?" Carter asked. Fionna looked up at him and her smile faded.

"Uh…it was Brady," she told him. Carter sighed.

"I'm not surprised. Did you see where they went?" He asked. She pointed upstairs and he said thanks before rushing up there. Cake was still trying to get a hold of herself while Fionna was rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Cakes, I'm fine," she said.

"I was so worried! He was just about to put it in, and that scared me half to death," she whimpered and hugged her friend. Fionna laughed a little and hugged her back.

"I'm really sorry. Where is your shirt though?" She asked. Cake thought for a moment and let her go.

"You know what? I dunno. Lemme check," she said before rushing back the way she came and leaving Fionna by herself again with the unconscious drunk people.

She sighed and looked up at the bannister. A part of her was telling her to stay put and wait for Cake, but another part of her wanted to thank Marshall for what he did. Yeah he was an ass earlier, but if he didn't stop Brady she would've been dead meat. Would they still be cleaning him up? What were they doing anyways? She didn't really trust those guys, but she didn't exactly find them threatening either. She's seen the blond one play with knives a few times, but she doubted he was very skilled with them. Carter was Carter, the only pain he could inflict was emotional, and Marshall didn't really seem as much as a scumbag as the others. It was really Brady that worried her. He was unpredictable, and cumbersome. Even the way he stood was threatening. Mostly because he wore a permeant scowl. The blond was getting impatient. She didn't want to just stand around here waiting for who the hell knows what. So she made her way around the couch and too the bottom of the stairs. She could hear bickering and voices from the top and slowly started climbing up.

The second story was nearly vacant which was a little odd. At parties like these kids have no regard for rules. It was nicely decorated, which explained why people probably weren't allowed up here. There were several vases like the one the boys were throwing around, except they all had flowers in them. Each one sat on top of a small circular table between the doors, and was also garnished with beads. She knew this because a bunch of them were scattered across the ground. Probably from when they emptied the vase to toss around like a football. She carefully stepped around the pile, and followed the voices down the hall until she got to a door that was left a sliver open. Before she gazed in she couldn't help but over hear groaning along with the bickering. She had the assumption that Brady finally passed out from all the alcohol. Serves him right. Finally, she peeked through the crack and saw two figures arguing in front of a bed while another was pacing around. She had a hard time trying to see who everyone was without trying to open the door more when she heard a loud bang and a clatter of beads right next to her. The blond looked down and saw that she accidentally knocked over the vase between the door. She panicked and started quickly walking away from the mess when she heard the door open and looked back to see Marshall staring right at her. Fionna froze as he looked down between her and the mess and then chuckling.

"Hey."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: sorry not sorry

"Uh…hey," Fionna muttered shyly as she turned to face him. It was too late to run now. She was mostly thinking that because there was way too much of a chance that she would slip on the beads if she tried. Marshall nudged one of the beads with his toe and crossed his arms.

"So, what brings you up here?" He asked. Fionna shrugged and knelt down to start picking up the small beads and put them back in the vase.

"I dunno. I was just…exploring," she lied.

"Pff! Yeah right," he huffed and got on the ground to help her.

"Really, I swear," she lied again. He rolled his eyes and scooped a big pile before pouring it in the vase.

"You're a really bad liar, Fionna," he smirked and reached for a bead. Incidentally, she reached for the same one and their fingers touched. She blushed as he smiled and handed her the bead.

"Here."

"God, that is so cliché," she muttered. Marshall chuckled.

"What? Handing people beads?"

"No, the whole 'accidentally' reaching for the same thing and touching each other," she said hooking her fingers in to quotation marks around the word accidentally.

"So? It's not like we're in some rom com. Things like that actually happen in life," he told her and poured the last of the beads in to the vase. They stood up at the same time as Marshall set the face back on the table and picked up the flowers.

"You wanna put it in?" He asked. She hesitated before taking the flowers and sticking them back in to the vase.

"Okay then…uh, I better get back to Cake," she said.

"Are you done snooping for now?" He questioned. She glared up at his smirk as her cheeks turned pink.

"I wasn't snooping," she insisted.

"Wow, it's physically hurting me how bad you are at lying," he teased. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I was snooping, but I'll leave now if that's what you want," she grumbled.

"Who said I wanted that?" Marshall questioned. Fionna blushed and glared down at the ground. She felt embarrassed for some reason, and the sound of him laughing didn't help her gut.

"A-asshole," she stuttered. He stepped closer and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You're really pretty, y'know?" He spoke. Her heart raced in her chest, and her face was getting hotter every second he stared at her. She pulled her face away from his fingers and hardened her glare.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

"Don't think about what?"

"Kissing me. It's not gonna happen."

Marshall furrowed his brows and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Besides the obvious fact that I don't like you?"

He chuckled.

"I could easily change that."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"There are other reasons," she said through clenched teeth.

"Like what?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe because you asked to have sex with me in the middle of the library?" She snarked.

"That was a dare. I meant to say sorry earlier, but Brady interrupted me before I could properly apologize," he informed her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it," she muttered.

"Is that the only other reason?"

"No. I have plenty others."

"Like…"

"Like the fact that your a teenage boy and you obviously have no control of yourself-"

"Obviously?"

"-So you may just be planing on just a 'little kiss', but you're gonna end up pinning me against the wall with your hand down my pants," she finished. Marshall hesitated, distracted by the image she had painted, but remained silent despite his open mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"God, you can't even function at the mention of sex," she muttered and shook her head.

"That's…I wouldn't do that," he managed.

"Whatever, it's bound to happen."

"What? Are you saying you wouldn't be able to resist me?" He challenged with a smirk. Fionna turned furiously red.

"No! That's not what I was saying!" She shouted. He grinned.

"That's what it sounds like," he crooned.

"How the hell did you get that out of what I was saying?" She inquired.

"Oh please, it takes two to tango. You have free will to say no," he replied. She glared at him.

"Whatever. I'd never have sex with you," she growled.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am! And I'm also sure I'd never kiss you either."

"I don't believe you for some reason."

"That's because you're delusional," she spat before finally deciding she was done putting up with him. She swiftly turned around and stormed off away from him. He sighed and stood there watching her go down the stairs and disappear from his sight. He honestly had no idea why he was being flirty with her. It might've been the couple drinks he had, or possibly the few times he accepted Carters blunt. Either way, he was already regretting it.

"Hey, Marshall, what's the hold up?"

He turned around and saw Jimmy peeking out from the door.

"Oh, just some random person eavesdropping on us. She accidentally knocked down the case when she scrammed," he told him.

"So what are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway?"

Marshall shrugged.

"Well get your ass back in here. Brady is still pissed," he said and dragged him back in to the room.

Carter was still pacing around the room nervously while Brady had stopped groaning and was sitting on the edge of the bed. His shirt was next to him, still soaked with his brandy and sweat. Jimmy was right. He look absolutely infuriated. His dark black eyes were glaring right at Marshall as soon as he stepped in and crossed his arms impatiently. The junior felt uncomfortable, yet annoyed at the same time. Brady had no right to be mad at him, it was his own damn fault.

"What the hell, Marshall?" he growled.

"What's up, Brady?"

"That girl fucking spat on me."

"Yup, and she punched you in the ribs too. Serves you right for harassing her," he retorted. Jimmy and Carter looked to each other, obviously uncomfortable with the conflict between the eldest and Marshall. Brady shook his head.

"Pssh…whatever. I wasn't harassing her."

"She did tell you to let her go. That kinda counts as harassment," Jimmy told him. Brady glared at him and then back at Marshall.

"You should've left her alone. Why'd you even do that?" Marshall asked. Brady chuckled.

"That's the girl I told you to fuck, right?"

"That doesn't matter-"

"You don't have to answer I can tell."

"But you do have to answer. Why did you do it?" Marshall demanded to know. Brady leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while maintaining eye contact with Marshall.

"Because I wanted to fuck her before she spat at me," he said. Marshall's eyes widened with rage as he clenched his fists.

"She's not like that. She wouldn't have done it even if you were being a decent human being," he spoke through clenched teeth. Brady laughed while Carter looked around the room and picked up Jimmys half empty beer bottle.

"Help yourself," Jimmy muttered.

"Wow, you're a real catch Marsh. What? Do you have a crush on her?" Brady cackled. Marshall's cheeks turned pink.

"No! She's just a nice person," he lied. Brady rolled his eyes and reached in to his pocket to pull out a flask. He handed it to Carter after he had drained Jimmy's bottle.

"You're a pretty good liar, Marshall. Just not when it comes to girls. I get it. You think she's pretty and now you're territorial. It's fine," he said now smiling. It was like he had forgotten why he was mad. Marshall's expression was conflicted and angry.

"What?"

"I've seen her. Gorgeous eyes, a lovely smile, nice hair, and the widest hips I've ever seen on a white girl."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"What? Do you disagree?" He challenged. Marshall bit back his tongue and deepened his frown.

"She's definitely pretty…"

"Exactly! And you had her first. So, as an understanding guy, I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

Brady nodded.

"I'll leave her alone. I won't even talk to her as long as you keep trying to lose your virginity to her," he proposed. Marshall was disgusted.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. If you stop trying to give your v-card to that sweet little doll, I just might come up and tell her your little secret. Or I might spread a few rumors and make her totally furious at you," he grinned as Marshall gaped at him.

"What the hell? Are you saying you're gonna ruin her reputation unless I have sex with her?" He questioned. Brady nodded and chuckled.

"Yup. Everyone will know that Marshall Lee Abadeer deflowered the most precious girl in school. Or at least they'll think that. I might even slip in some details about it being nonconsensual."

"That'll ruin my reputation too!"

"Brady, don't chya think this is a bit far?" Jimmy asked.

"Calm down, Jimmers, nothing wrong with a little deal between friends. Besides, you agreed that he needs to lose that virginity of his."

"Yeah, but this is a bit far-"

"Fine," Marshall interrupted. Jimmy and Carter gawked at him while Brady grinned.

"I knew you'd come around. Let's deal it with a handshake," he said holding out his hand. Marshall stepped forward and accepted.

"Oh god," Carter muttered nervously and took another swig of Brady's brandy.

"You need to lose it by the end of graduation. If not, people are gonna have a lot to talk about," Brady said. Marshall hesitated and then nodded.

"Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: dead beat son

Marshall woke up in his usual messy bed as sun light streamed through his bedroom window. He groaned and thanked God it was a Saturday. His head was pounding as he sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no doubt it was dirty and a complete mess considering he drank last night. He barely remembered Jimmy (the only one sober enough to operate a car) driving everyone home last night in Carters car. He had gotten a glass of milk before he stumbled up to his room and passed out on his bed. His shirt was on the floor next to him, and his belt was unbuckled. He probably did that half asleep when it dug in to his stomach. It took him another minute to remember the deal he made with Brady and groaned. He flopped back down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling.

The teenager sighed and then got off his bed, grabbing his towel as he made his way to the shower. He assumed no one was awake, despite not knowing the time, as he locked the bathroom door behind him and turned on the shower. No one had used it yet that morning. That or it had already completely dried from when they did earlier. The only other one who really used this shower other than him was his younger sister. His mom and stepdad had their own bathroom in their room. When no one is home he'll sneak in to his parents bathroom and take a quick shower in there just because it was nicer, but he couldn't be stealthy with a hangover like this.

Marshall hissed as he stepped under burning water and quickly turned it down a notch. He always over estimated the heat he wanted. Most of the times he got it right, but when he didn't it stung like a bitch. He sighed and stood under the warm stream of water, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling against his skin. When he finally got around to actually washing himself he realized he was actually rubbing shampoo against his chest and immediately started sudsing his hair instead. Damn, he was really out of it, and he couldn't focus on something to think about. His mind was wondering all over the place, but it was mostly last night. The first thing that he remembered was deep blue eyes dragging him in like waves on the beach.

Fionna was definitely a pretty girl, and he didn't really care much for pretty faces. He couldn't really figure out why he liked her face so much compared to other girls he's fooled around with. She was an average beauty, with a glimmer of innocence that was enticing. Other than that she wasn't drop dead gorgeous. She didn't look like a photoshopped model, or any of the other girls in the school. There was something different. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He sighed at the memory of her flushed cheeks and chapped lips. She was a sight he loved to see, but he was dreading seeing it again.

He shut off the water and dried himself off. The teen felt the stress start to invade him now that the exhaustion was washed away. The deal he made with Brady put more than himself at stake, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was responsible for ruining Fionna's reputation. Something about her told him to stay away…it might've been literal though. He couldn't quite remember. He frowned when he remembered her shouting she'd never have sex with him nor kiss him…and he instantly regretted taking the bet. It was a good thing he had three months, because it was gonna take a lot of convincing and warming up to get her underneath him. He raked his mind for a way to start talking to her while pulling out some clean clothes from his dresser. There was no way he could approach her with out her instantly thinking he was trying to do her, and it wasn't like he could just be buddy buddy with her. He sighed and pulled down his shirt just as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said and grabbed his towel to dry his hair off some more. He turned around to see his mom in the doorway looking quite crossed. She was in her usual dress suit and high heels with her hair neatly tied up in a bun. She was a chairwoman of some demonic company, so naturally they were on the rich side. Although she didn't like living in big houses. Most of her money went in to donations and her company with enough left for a middle class house in a suburban neighborhood.

"Uh, morning mom," he greeted and set his towel down on his bed.

"It's 3:45," she replied coldly.

"Oh…uh, good afternoon?"

"Guess what came in the mail today," she said, ignoring his polite welcome.

"Your cats magazine?" He guessed. She shook her head and held up a folded piece of paper.

"I'll give you a hint. It came from R.J. Reynolds high school, addressed to the parents or guardians of Marshall Lee Abadeer."

Marshall mentally cursed. He knew exactly what was in her hands and he was totally not prepared for this talk.

"An award for being the best student ever?"

"Quite the opposite, Marshall. It's you're report card," she told him. He sighed.

"How bad is it this time?" He asked.

"Seriously, Marshall? You're smarter than this. I'm alright with a few B's and C's, but an F in US history? You live in the US for Christ's sake, Marshall!"

He perked up at US history and pondered for a moment.

"Can I see it?" He asked walking over to her. She handed the paper to him with a scowl. Marshall accepted with a smile and unfolded the paper. There were more B's than C's on the paper, but the F stuck out like a sore thumb. He faintly remembered something about US History from yesterday. Didn't have have that class with…

"Look, I'm sorry, Ma. I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"How?" She asked.

"I'll get this up, I swear," he assured her.

"And how are you gonna do that?" She demanded to know with her hands now on her hips.

"I'll get a tutor or something."

"Which tutor? I want a plan from you Marshall. I know that you're better than these grades. You should be getting A's! Not C's!"

"I'm sorry, Ma. These subjects are super boring, I'm not interested in them," he said simply.

"You were interested in them when you were a freshman," she pointed out. Marshall shrugged.

"That was freshman year. I've changed."

"Ever since you started hanging out with those boys your grades have gotten worse! They're a terrible influence on you, and whenever they're here they eat all of Marcy's cereal."

Marshall frowned.

"I know they don't always make the best choices, but they're not bad guys. They're my friends," he muttered while still looking at his grades.

"I'm being serious about that plan, Marshall. I want to know how you're gonna get this up," she reiterated. He looked up and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, Ma. This'll be B by the end of the year. I know this girl who's in my class. She's super smart, and I think she'll help me," he informed her.

"I want you to keep me updated everyday with your tutor," she said. She was obviously still upset, so Marshall kissed her forehead.

"I've got this. I promise to keep you posted." He smiled and handed her back the piece of paper. She took it and continued to frown.

"Three months. That's all you're getting," she told him. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Got it, I'll have it up by then," he said as he passed her and started heading downstairs.

"Oh, and Marshall!" She called. He quickly jogged back up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay out too late like last night, please. Your father and I were worried sick," she requested.

"You mean 'Hunson and I,' right?" He questioned stubbornly. His mother sighed and nodded.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"Okay, I'll make sure to get home sooner in the future," he promised and continued his way downstairs. He came down to see his little sister eating what he assumed to be her third bowl on captain crunch. She was only two years younger, but she was young enough that he cringed when he saw her in a low cut top.

"Pull up your shirt, nerd," he told her as he pulled out his own bowl.

"You're not the boss of me," she mumbled with a mouthful of cereal.

"But I am you're older brother, and it's gross," he retorted. She rolled her eyes and pulled up her top.

"Why do you care anyways?" She grumbled.

"No reason, I'm running out of ways to annoy you."

"Seriously? Mom said this was my cereal," she whined as Marshall poured himself his own bowl of captain crunch.

"Life isn't fair, Marcy. Deal with it," he said and pulled the milk out of the fridge. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, you're such a spaz," she growled and furiously stabbed at her cereal. Marshall chuckled and starting eating with her.

"Oh, dad said that he wanted us to go out to dinner with him and grandpa for grandpa's birthday," Marceline informed him.

"You mean Hunson wants us to go out who dinner with him and Richard for Richard's birthday?" He corrected.

"C'mon, Marshall. Stop being a baby. He's our dad now, so suck it up," she snarked. Marshall frowned. She didn't understand. Their real dad died when she was about four, so she was easily accepting of new management. Marshall on the other hand wouldn't accept anyone else. His dad had set the bar pretty high, so any other husband his mother married wasn't enough. Hunson was husband number three after Marshall's real dad, and they always just got more phony and corny.

"Whatever, you suck up that milk from your chin," he said. She squeaked and instantly wiped her chin.

"Ugh! Why am I so messy?" She frowned.

"Cause you're a pig."

"Seriously though. Hunson wants us for dinner, so you have to pretend that you're not a total ass for a few hours," she said. Marshall's eyes widened in fake shock.

"Oooooooo! You said a bad woooooord!"

Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you've said worse."

"Not when I was fourteen," he pointed out.

"Ugh, you're such a liar. Carter told me you swore like a sailor in middle school, and he's also told me it hasn't gotten any better," she hissed. Marshall laughed.

"Dammit, Carter! Spilling all my secrets to my bratty little sister," he grinned and tussled her hair. She growled and swatted his hand away.

"Uh-oh! Is the puberty monster making you grumpy again?" He teased.

"Shut up! You're going through it too! I hear your voice crack in the shower all the time!"

"I do that on purpose," he lied.

"And I found porn on your comput-" Marshall quickly set down his bowl and put his hand over her mouth. He glared her and held a finger to his lips.

"Not so loud, okay?"

She nodded and then he let go of her face.

"Mom can't know that. She thinks I use it for studying," he told her.

"Are you gay?" She blurted. Marshall shook his head.

"Nope."

"Then why were you watching gay stuff?"

"Because I'm pan," he replied simply.

"Pan?"

"I can be attracted to anyone regardless of gender identify or anatomy," he told her.

"Oh, so like personality."

"Eh, yes and now. There's physical attraction too."

"So you're only a little gay," she said. He nodded.

"Yup. Don't tell mom or Hunson, though. She's still a little further back in the times, and I don't trust him," he warned. She nodded and smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

hey there! This is your author speaking (lmao) and I just wanted to say thank you everyone for reading and supporting my story, it means a lot to me.

Julia, I really recommend that you get an account so I can reply to your comments! I've seen you on almost every chapter of Ink vs. Petals and I was so excited to see that you're reading this story too! 3

Thanks! ^_~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: promises promises

It was Monday again, and just like every Monday Fionna felt terrible. Of course it didn't help that she woke up late and had to hurry to get dressed and make breakfast. The blond had quickly grabbed some toast before rushing out to defrost her car and drive off to her school. She didn't like sleeping in because it made her feel anxious and nauseous, so she usually set her alarm at a ridiculous time. When she did happen to sleep through her alarm it was always twenty minutes. Thankfully the school was only a ten minute drive, but finding a suitable breakfast and get dressed in ten minutes was a nightmare. She would end up getting a few non-breakfast items to snack on until lunch with her. It was a blessing her twin brother lived with her dad, it would be a nightmare fixing something to eat with him in the house.

When she got to the school the bell ring right when she pushed through the front door. She tried her best to remember if it was a day 1 or a day 2 until she asked a familiar face which one it was. The polite person told her it was a day 1 and she thanked them before rushing off to her first period class. She was thankful her science class wasn't doing anything complicated today. Her head was killing her from staying up late last night trying to figure out her algebra 2 homework. She wasn't the best at science and math subjects, but she found a way to get passing grades with help from her friend Bonnie. Her brain just couldn't understand the numbers and the chemicals, but the other subjects were easy to her. PE was a blast, and literature was so interesting. She took a speech and debate class so she could yell at people, and an art class to learn a few things and have some fun.

The majority of her science class was spent discussing notes and ideas with her lab partner Bonnie. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a little bit of a crush on her, but she knew Bonnie was ogling over the little freshman named Marceline Abadeer. It was kinda creepy until she remembered that Bonnie was a sophomore. It's easy to forget that science classes have mixed grades. But besides all that, she still appreciated how pretty and perfect Bonnie looked with her strawberry blond hair and pale grey eyes. She said they were blue when she was younger, but then turned grey when she hit puberty. Fionna totally understood that. When she was younger her eyes were no where near as bright as they are now, but they somehow deepened through the years. She yawned just as the bell rung and everyone started rushing to their second period.

The blond was ready to go home already when she spotted familiar raven black hair in her US history class. She had forgotten how close she was seated to him. He sat in the row in front of her just to her left. It was weird she forgot that, but she blamed it on the headache she couldn't manage to shake. She sighed and made her way to her seat, avoiding any kind of interaction or eye contact with the boy sitting in his own seat for once. When she sat down she tried her best not to draw attention to herself as she set her stuff on the shared desk and pulled some things out of her backpack. Unfortunately, she failed.

"Hey."

Fionna looked up to see Marshall Lee scooting himself in his chair over to her and resting his forearms on her desk. She stared down at him while he smiled and waved nicely.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Wow, why you gotta assume I need something. Can't I just say hi?"

Fionna raised a skeptical brow and said nothing. He sighed.

"Okay. I guess you're a lot smarter than I thought you were," he mumbled.

"What is it?" She repeated as she sat down.

"I need your help," he said.

"With what?"

"This class."

Fionna furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with this class?"

"It's not this class. Well, it kinda is, but not like that. It's just…" he looked around and leaned in closer.

"My mom got my mid term report card," he whispered. Fionna blinked and then realized what he was getting at. She wished she could've screamed and ripped the hairs from her head, but if she did that it would draw a bit too much attention to her than she was comfortable with.

"Oh. What's your grade in this class?" She asked.

"I got…an F," he told her reluctantly. Fionna's eyes widened in shock. How the hell did he get an F in US history?

"An F?"

He nodded.

"The rest are like C's and B's which she's not really happy about either, but they're passing so I don't care about those. But this really pissed her off," he spoke quietly and carefully.

"Are you really worried about your grades because of your mom and not your future? And really? C's and B's?" She questioned. He sighed and nodded.

"Yup."

"Do you ever try? Or are you just…not that smart?"

"I don't try. I only try enough to get a decent grade," he replied curtly.

"Except in this class. In this class you don't try at all," she told him. He frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, why are you telling me this again?" she inquired.

"Because I need help. I promised my mom I'd have it up by the end of the year."

"Wait, are you…asking me to tutor you?"

Marshall nodded, and Fionna gaped at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're like the smartest person in this class," he answered. Fionna blushed and looked away, pulling up her pencil case and taking out a pencil and eraser.

"N-no, I'm not. I'm barely getting a C in algebra 2," she muttered. She felt embarrassed that he thought she was so smart when she was just an average student.

"Whatever, that's math. I'm talking about this class. Mr. Williams loves you and he only loves students with like A's and shit."

"I dunno, Marshall. I'm not sure I really trust you," she confessed.

"What? Why not?"

"Mr. Abadeer, I would much prefer to teach you rather than the back of your head," Mr. Williams called from the front of the classroom. Marshall whipped his head around while Fionna looked down to ignore all the eyes she knew was on her. Oh great, now people are gonna think they're friends. Or worse…dating.

"Sorry, Michael, got a little carried away with chatting," Marshall smirked and returned to his spot at his desk.

"Yes, well I'm sure Ms. Murtons wasn't," he snarked. Marshall chuckled and looked back at the blond. She glared in response and tried to get stop herself from turning red when he winked and turned back to look at the bored.

Fionna sighed as she watched the clock tick on the wall. The day was almost over, and she was more than ready to just get out of the school. Her gut was telling her Marshall would try to talk to her again. It might've been because he had already tried it again after class, and she was determined not to talk to him any more today. She was still completely dumbfounded why he wanted her to help her. He could've just asked one of the regular tutors in the office. The only reason he was asking her is probably just to annoy her again. That or trying once more to get in her pants. The bell was getting closer to 3:30, and Fionna's stuff was already packed away in her backpack. Other kids were chatting and just now packing up while Fionna sat in silence with Cake. Cake on the other hand was texting her boyfriend nonstop and giggling with each response. The blond yawned and then stood up when the bell finally rung and waited for Cake to stand up too. Just as she turned around she walked right in to black fabric.

"Ugh! What the hell?," she stumbled back and glared up at the guy in front of her. Carter have a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Fionna. I didn't mean to get in your way," he said. She softened her glare and sighed.

"It's fine, I was expecting-"

"There you are, Carter!" A familiar voice shouted from the hallway.

"…someone else." Fionna watched as Marshall jogged up to Carter and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Marsh. What's up?" Carter replied. Fionna kept her head down and slowly inched away from the group. No one seemed to notice except Cake who moved out of the way to allow her to escape.

"Nothing much, Carter. You?" He replied.

"I'm just picking up my girl," he said and turned back to Cake to greet her with a hug. Fionna took her chance and darted past Cake and Carter only to be interrupted by a long thin arm holding her back from the door.

"Hey! What the fuck!" She growled as Marshall grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Oops, almost lost ya," he smiled as she struggled in his grasp.

"Let go of me you heathen!" She snarled. Cake giggled and Carter looked between the struggling blond and Marshall.

"Only when you stop freaking out," he said stubbornly. She groaned and tried to push his arm off of her should so she could try to twist it back and run, but it didn't work. There was no doubt she was stronger than him, it was just a matter of height that made her so helpless. When she finally stopped trying to get him off of her he chuckled and let his arm from her shoulders.

"Awh, you guys are cute," Cake grinned. Fionna snapped her head over to her and glared at her with poison oozing from her eyes. She was also blushing which made her a little less intimidating. The blond swiped her finger across her throat, signaling that her death would be quick yet painful.

"Uh…anyways, Carter and I have to be going."

Carter nodded in agreement as Cake started dragging him away from Fionna and Marshall.

"Bye!" She called. Fionna sighed and rolled her eyes before starting to walk off as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up pound cake. Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he gently stopped her and pushed her back in front of him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Pound cake?"

"Yeah, cause your hair is yellow, and although people think you might be sweet you're quite bitter," he explained with a smirk. She punched his shoulder and he flinched.

"Ah! Geez, I wasn't expecting that."

"What do you want?" She demanded to know.

"We still haven't had a chance to finish our conversation from earlier," he spoke in a strained voice while he rubbed his shoulder.

"My answer is no," she reminded him coldly and walked past him.

"Fionna, wait! Hold up," he quickly turned around and stepped in front of the door.

"You're not gonna change my mind," she stated stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Fionna, please. I'm begging you," he pleaded and looked her right in the eyes. She glared up at those bright green puppy dog eyes of his and shook her head.

"I already said no, and no amount of pathetic puppy dog eyes are gonna change my mind," she hissed. Marshall blinked. That never didn't work.

"Seriously, Fionna, I need your help."

"Seriously, Marshall, I'm pretty sure you're just trying to get in my pants again."

"What? No, I'm being one hundred percent honest when I'm saying I need help with history," he promised.

"I don't believe you."

"Ugh, is it from all the shit I said last night? I was tipsy and a little high, I don't actually want to have sex with you," he assured her. Fionna flushed and smacked his chest.

"Not so loud," she whispered. He took her hand and held it between his own.

"Please. I'll do anything."

Fionna thought for a moment.

"Anything?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: bi bi bi

"Did you get her there?" Fionna asked as she leaned against the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, she's hanging out with Bonnie in the library," Marshall answered.

"How are they doing?"

"Pretty good, Marcy hasn't really explored her sexuality yet so there's no guarantee that they'll end up together," he told her. Fionna shrugged.

"Whatever, Bonnie has been talking about her the past few weeks."

"So you wanted to get her to shut up?" He chuckled. Fionna shook her head.

"No, I just want her to be happy," she replied simply.

"So this didn't benefit you at all?" He questioned.

"No it benefited me. Bonnie is a good friend of mine, and I like seeing her happy," she said. Marshall was silent for a few moments as he stared at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Do you like her?" He asked bluntly. Fionna shot a glare at him and blushed, but he expected her to turn red.

"W-what? N-no, I just care about her and want her to be happy, is that too much?"

Marshall cocked an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a lesbian. It makes sense why you were so put off by me," he smirked and leaned against the wall with her. She pinched his arm and he yelped, running his fingers over his forearm as it got red.

"I'm not a lesbian! I'm just…bi," she mumbled.

"Bi? That's pretty cool, but you gotta stop with the whole hurting me thing," he hissed as he tried to get the pain to go away.

"Yeah well you deserve…wait, is that all you have to say?" She asked.

"About what? You pinching me?"

"No…me being bisexual."

"Uh, yeah. It's not that big of a deal," he replied. Fionna was silent for a moment as Marshall waited for a response and the pain finally faded from his arm.

"So…you're not gonna ask if I like girls or boys more? Or tell me I have to chose a side? Or ask me about a three way?" She inquired, her voice sounding cautious. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Trust me, I don't appreciate those questioned either," he grumbled. Fionna blinked.

"Wait, are you bi too?"

He shook his head.

"Pan."

"Oh…I've heard of that. That's like all genders and stuff, right?"

"Yup, and people are real dicks about it. Always ask me if I like to fuck pans."

"Wow that must be annoying," she said.

"Yeah, but not as annoying as getting called gay all the time. I used to think I was bi, and I got a lot of those questions. Especially from other bi guys."

"Guys can be jerks."

Marshall chuckled.

"Are you actually getting along with me?" He questioned. Fionna frowned and pinched him again.

"Don't get used to it! When we study we're not gonna be all buddy buddy, okay? I don't have time to waste making sure you understand the concepts while you fool around," she said sternly.

"So you'll do it?" He asked hopefully, his smirk stretching in to a grin.

"Yeah, you carried out your end of the deal," she told him.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! You're the best!" he grinned and embraced her. She squeaked and then frowned when he squeezed her and let her go.

"Never do that again," she grunted and straightened out her clothes.

"Sorry. When do we start?"

"Uh, we can start tomorrow. My house isn't too far and my mom doesn't like random people in her house with out me telling her the day before," she informed him.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful I am. You've literally just saved my ass."

"Ew, I don't want anything to do with your ass," she said and spit her tongue out as if she was gaging. He laughed but then immediately stopped when he spotted Brady coming closer to them. Fionna noticed and looked over her shoulder to see the tall and greasy guy over ten feet away.

"I'll catch up with you later," Marshall said, his tone now serious as he walked past her and approached Brady. She watched them greet each other, but decided not to loiter too long. So she started walking off the check on Bonnie and Marcy in the library to find them huddled in the corner talking close and smiling and giggling.

"Yo, what's up, Marsh? I saw you standing over there with your girl," Brady greeted as Marshall came up to him.

"She's not my girl, calm down," he replied and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah yeah, not for long. How's it going with that little cupcake?" He asked.

"Pretty good. I've convinced her to help me study US history since my mom is on my ass about it all the time," he told him. Brady laughed.

"Really? That old bat is on your tail again. She should just calm down and realize high school is bullshit nowadays."

"Hey, don't call my mom that."

Brady rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Marshall. You seem to keep forgetting that Jimmy, Carter, and I all don't have the best parents. So it would be nice if you didn't shove you're 'over protective mother' bullshit on us," he growled.

"Look, I'm sorry Brady. I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying she's the reason Fionna's helping me," he apologized. Brady huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright. How's her attitude?"

"Fionna's?"

He nodded.

"Oh, well she's warmed up a little bit. It's gonna take a while to get to her-"

"Are you doubtful of the time I've set for you?" Brady challenged with a grin. Marshall shook his head.

"Not at all. I'll be able to get it done by graduation, I promise," he assured him. Brady nodded again and then walked off with out him. Marshall sighed and stood alone in the hallway before walking off by himself.

Fionna came home feeling conflicted. Her brain wasn't fully at war yet, but she was being contemplative about her current situation. When she entered her house her mother was making dinner as usual while her father was on the couch working on his computer. He was technically her stepfather, but she had gotten to the point where she loved him much more than her 'real' dad. Her old dad bunked out on her and her mom when she was seven and took Finn with him. They still had times to be siblings together, and she was allowed to visit him but she never really wanted. She was done with that part of her torn up family. The blond sighed and set her backpack on the table and hopped over to her dad and planted a kiss on his cheek before doing the same to her mother.

"Good afternoon, Fionna. How was school?" Her mom greeted. Her name was Martha.

"Pretty good. Bonnie finally got around to talking to that Marceline girl," she told her.

"Oh, good for her! How'd it go?"

"They really seemed to enjoy each others company," Fionna giggled and looked at what her mom was cooking.

"That's good. You wanna help? I'm making macaroni and cheese with salads on the side," she offered. Fionna nodded and grabbed the head of lettuce next to her.

"I also was talking to this one guy…and he needs some help," she started as she washed off the green leaves.

"Oh? Who is this guy?"

"Um, his name is Marshall…"

"Abadeer?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, Marshall Lee Abadeer."

"I think I recognize that name…ah! Yes, of course. Mrs. Abadeer is the chairwoman for my department."

Fionna was kinda shocked to hear this. She didn't think she had any connection to his family.

"The science department?"

Martha nodded.

"Yup, she helps us get our jobs done by representing us scientists in the meetings. She usually persuades the big guys to lengthen our deadlines and add to our budget. Hailey is a miracle worker, and she's very good at her job," Martha explained.

"Really? She sounds amazing."

"I chat with her sometimes when I catch her in the break room. She absolutely adores her children despite the trouble makers they are."

"Yeah, Marshall is definitely a troublemaker," she grumbled and dried off the leaves.

"You said he needed help with something, right? What's his problem?"

"He's failing US history," she answered.

"Oh, that's no good. Did he ask you to help?"

"Yeah…and I told him I will, so I was wondering if you were alright with him coming over after school tomorrow so we can study?"

"Of course. As long as you two aren't goofing off, I'm fine with it. What about you, Jerry?" She called.

"Huh?" He called back.

"Do you mind if Fionna brings a friend over tomorrow to study with?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure."

"Okay then, it's a go!" Martha beamed looking back at her daughter. Fionna was pink again, but her mother knew she was easily susceptible to embarrassment. She giggled and ruffled her golden curls.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you while he's here," she assured her. "In fact, I'll leave you two alone the whol-"

"No!" Fionna shouted bluntly. "I-I mean…no, thank you."

"Wow. What's got you so worked up?" Martha asked. Fionna hesitated and cut the bottom off of the lettuce.

"I just…he's a bit iffy…" she said vaguely.

"Iffy? What do you mean?"

"He hangs out with these guys all the time, and they're not the best influence. He's just a bit prone to being an ass," she explained. Martha nodded.

"I do recall Hailey being worried about her son hanging out with crazy kids. I'll make sure to always be around somehow," she promised.

"How? You always have to leave for work right after you make dinner," Fionna pointed out.

"That's a good point. I'll make sure Jerry knows you want some supervision when I leave," she told her.

"Okay…thank you, mom."

Martha smiled.

"No problem, bunny."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: starting up

Marshall stared at the house in front of him. His knuckles were white as he clutched the strap of his backpack, and looked the house up and down again. Fionna was busy unlocking the front door without really bothering to notice him. The walk to her house was surprisingly short, but it was still kind of awkward. She had asked him what he thought he needed help on, but he honestly didn't know. All he knew was he had an F and he needed to fix it. He also knew he needed to keep in mind his other goal…which made him uneasy. If he was being brutally honest he didn't wanna do that stuff with Fionna. She was cute an all and he definitely felt some attraction to her, but he had no desire to lose his virginity any time soon. Alas, it was either lose it or indirectly ruin her entire life at school. She may have to be home schooled, or sent to one of those boarding schools, or worse…a private catholic school. He shivered at the thought and sighed.

"Okay, my mom won't be here for super long. She's probably cooking dinner, and her shift starts around 4:30. But my dad will be there, so we won't be completely alone," she told him. Crap.

"Uh, is being alone a problem?"

Fionna gave him a curious look.

"Why?" She questioned. Marshall felt himself get nervous. She was no dummy.

"Oh, I just have focusing problems is all," he lied.

"I noticed. Yes, it is a problem because I don't really trust you yet and just because you were drunk doesn't excuse the fact that you hit on me," she informed him. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't drunk, I was tipsy and kinda high," he corrected.

"Same difference. Now don't act like a fucking asshole to my parents or I'll punch you again, and I won't go easy this time," she threatened.

"Wait, you were going easy on me?"

Fionna nodded and then turned around the open the door. She lead him in to her house and peeled off her coat to hang it up.

"You can leave your shoes here," she said while taking off her own shoes. He nodded and did so, making sure to untie his dusty old converse so he wouldn't have to spend time undoing them before putting them back on.

"My mom should be in the kitchen, but we can study here in the dinning room," she spoke as she carried her backpack to the nearby table. Marshall looked around at the quaint home and ignored her. The dinning room and kitchen were the first rooms they walked in to, but the kitchen was more to the right. Past that looked like a living room with a couch and an middle-aged man typing away at a keyboard. When he looked to the right he saw a woman around the same age stirring something in a sauce pan. He dropped his bag and took off his own coat when he felt something against his leg. He looked down to see a cream and blond cat rubbing against his legs and purring. She had long fur and rolled over on her belly as if she was waiting for him to ogle over her grace and beauty. It took him a moment before he bent down and starting running and gently scratching at her exposed abdomen. He smiled as her purring got louder and she got up to nuzzle in to his hand. Fionna was still unpacking her backpack when she looked back.

"I see you've made a friend," she said. Marshall looked up and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. She came over and picked up the cat who instantly curled up in her arms.

"I was talking to the cat," she informed him. He laughed sheepishly and stood up.

"What's her name?"

Fionna sighed.

"Ugh, I got her with Cake and she insisted that I named her after her, so her name is Cake Junior. We just call her kitty because she responses to it," she said. The cat meowed in response.

"Well Cake Junior is absolutely adorable," he said and reached to pet her again.

"Fionna? Are you going to introduce your friend to me and Jerry?" Martha called as she tapped off the excess sauce from her wooden spoon. Fionna sighed and set down her cat.

"He's not exactly my friend, but whatever," she sassed as she lead him over to her mother. Marshall approached the woman in front of the stove and couldn't help but thought she looked familiar. When she turned around and smiled at him his eyes widened.

"Mrs. Murtons?" He asked. Martha giggled and nodded.

"Hello, Marshall. It's been so long since Hailey brought you to the office," she replied.

"Yeah, I got a bit too old when I hit 12 or so."

"What a shame, everyone on the team absolutely enjoyed your company. Plus, I have a feeling your mother enjoyed the quiet time we provided her with," she teased. Marshall laughed a bit nervously. He hadn't seen Mrs. Murtons in over five years. He had no idea how to act or what to say.

"Yeah, it was fun in the office."

"I hope you've been doing good in your math and science. I know history is different, but we didn't take the time explaining algebra to a 10 year old for you to throw it to waste," she said and pulled out some ingredients from the pantry. Fionna looked like she was pretending not to be interested in what they were talking about, but she couldn't deny that she was curious about the relationship Marshall shared with her mother.

"I'm doing okay, I have a B in tech math, and a B in forensics-"

"Oh, c'mon, Marshall. I know you can do better than that. You said you wanted to take calculus and advanced chemistry classes. I doubt you're really applying yourself," she interrupted and added a few shakes of salt and pepper. He shrugged, a little embarrassed that he had fallen short of her expectation.

"I guess I kinda lost interest," he lied. He knew why. The boys always tease him when he got better grades. Whenever he brought up his mom's expectation they would always roll their eyes and scoff at him. Martha sighed and turned the heat off.

"If you wanna find that spark again, feel free to talk to me," she said and patted his shoulder. He nodded, and then she smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, so why don't you two go ahead and get started on your studying. That F must be killing your GPA."

"Okay, mom. We'll just be over here," she said as she dragged Marshall back over to the table. Martha nodded and went back to cooking. Fionna set Marshall down in a chair and went back to retrieve his back pack. She set it down in front of him so he could unpack, and took a seat down next to him.

"Okay, get out your stuff and we can get started," she said tapping his bag. He did so and put his US history book in front of him and his notebook.

"So what are you having troubles with? Did you think about it at all since I last asked?" She sounded like she was interrogating him.

"Uh, no. Not really. Like I said before I don't really know where to start," he answered feeling slightly intimidated by her. She frowned.

"Well, when we went and asked Mr. Williams after school he said that you got almost all of the questioned wrong on the midterm. Last semester you got a D on the final, and the midterm before that you had a B. So it sounds like you've been getting worse and worse through out the year. Why is that?" She asked. Marshall shrugged.

"I didn't really feel the need to know this stuff," he lied again. Fionna sighed.

"Do you care about your grades at all? I'm sure you can get an A if you tried. If you're getting a B in math and science without trying then imagine your GPA if you do try. You could be in the 3.0's."

"Who said I wasn't trying?"

"It was kinda obvious when you were goofing off in class all the time," she snarked. He rolled his eyes.

"Classes are so boring. There's no point in trying to get A's. It's basically just another way for parents to brag about their kids, and another thing kids can stress out about," he said simply and crossed his arms.

"Then why did you ask for my help?" She challenged.

"Because my mom isn't happy," he answered. Fionna felt both touched and disappointed with his answer. It was nice he was doing this for his mother, but really he should be doing it for himself. She took a deep breath.

"Okay then, let's start with the study guide. What didn't you understand?" She asked.

"All of it. I don't remember him saying any of this stuff."

"Do you think that has anything to do with the fact that you don't listen to him?"

"Maybe."

"Most definitely…"

They continued to work for an hour. Even when Fionna's mother set food in front of them they continued. Mostly because Fionna wouldn't allow him to eat until they were done.

He fake pouted for a moment before getting back to work. They discussed the study guide and opened the book to read a few of the stories he had missed in past. Fionna's mother had left for work and then an hour later it was starting to get dark. When she looked out the window the blossoming sky was a bright peach with a dull lavender dusting below the oncoming night sky. She set down her pencil and Marshall lifted his head from his book.

"We're done for today," she announced and started putting her stuff away.

"Thank god, that went on for hours," he groaned and excitedly started stuffing his book and notes back in to his bag. She honestly didn't think he actually used it before, and from the looks of it he had barely opened his text book either.

"That's because you don't know what you're doing," she grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that. When's the next time we doing this?" He asked. Fionna thought for a moment and tapped on her books.

"Uh, I guess we can do this whenever we have history…although that might be a bit of a handful dealing with you," she said. Marshall laughed.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad," he smiled. Fionna couldn't believe he said that. The whole time he was distracted, and even before they started studying he seemed off. She wondered if it was because he knew her mom, but even after she left he was weird. Maybe she just wasn't used to him.

"I dunno, you're pretty annoying," she muttered. He chuckled and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and started walking to the door. She watched him and noticed just how dark it was getting.

"Do you have a ride?" She asked.

"No, I was planning on walking," he replied at the door

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She questioned. He nodded. I've been to this neighborhood before. Jimmy actually lives in the cul de sac down the street," he assured her. She was quiet for a moment as she bit her lip.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow," she said.

He smiled and nodded before walking out of her house. Fionna sighed once he was gone and laid her head down on the desk. She hated him. She really had no idea why, but she couldn't help but hate him. He was so annoying all the time, and he wouldn't focus on a simple paragraph. Every time she managed to get him back he ended up talking about something else that was barely related to the text. She groaned and dug her fingers in her hair.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jerry asked from the living room.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Okay, but I thought you only had history with that boy. How would you guys see each other tomorrow?" He asked. Fionna froze with her fingers in her hair and her head against the wooden table. God, he was right…

"That bastard tricked me!" She growled and messed up her hair even more.

"Wow, I had no idea you hated him so much," Jerry said as he closed his laptop and made his way over to the dinning room. He was an average looking man. A generic looking father figure she craved and was happy to have after Martin. She frowned up at him and then sighed.

"I'm sure he's alright…way deep down inside at least. He's just a pain in the neck," she explained. Jerry laughed.

"Like most boys his age. I'm sure he's just nervous because a beautiful girl like you is taking the time to help him," he said and started fixing her curly blond hair.

"I doubt that. I'm only doing this because he did a favor for me," she replied.

"I'm sure his favor is nothing compared to what you're doing for him. I'm proud of you for doing this," he spoke. Fionna looked up at him and smiled, reaching up and holding on to her fathers hand.

"Thanks dad, you're the best."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: dads are fickle

"Where were you?" Marceline asked the minute Marshall stepped in to the house. He looked at her skeptically with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. The teen shrugged and kicked off his shoes.

"Why does it matter?" He questioned casually. Her frown deepened.

"Because you're home later than usual. Who were you with? Because Carter was with Cake, and Jimmy was already home after school, and Brady is being an ass right now. Fess up."

"I was studying."

"Yeah right! Tell me what you were actually doing," she hissed. Marshall sighed and pulled out his notebook to show the notes he took.

"I was seriously studying," he said honestly and handed her the notebook. She cautiously accepted it and looked through the fresh pages.

"Who did you study with?" She asked curiously.

"A friend," he replied stubbornly. She furrowed her brows and frowned, still reading everything he had written down as she slowly backed away.

"Mooooom!" She shouted as she turned around and started running off with his notes. Marshall cursed and chased after her up the stairs while she continued to shout for their mother. She ran up to her room and banged on the door as Marshall ran up to her and nearly tackled her.

"Moooooooooooom! Marshall stayed out laaaaate!" She howled as Marshall wrestled her for the notebook.

"Shut up!" He barked and tried to pull his notes out of her grasp without ripping the paper.

"He was studying with a strangerrrrr! Mooooooooooooooom!" She shouted louder while she kicked and scratched at her older brother. Marshall growled and managed to get the notebook from her stubby fingers. Once the paper left her grasp she jumped him and quickly wrestled it back just as the door opened. They froze and looked up at their mother in her pajamas and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She didn't look happy, and stood with her hands on her hips. Marcy hopped off of Marshall with his notebook still in her hand then stood up to hand them to her mother.

"Look at this! Marshall's been off canoodling with someone and studying," she snitched.

"Shut up, Marcy! I was just studying, is that a crime?" He growled and stood up as well. He glared at her and then frowned at his mom who was looking through the slightly squashed paper.

"Are these history notes?" She asked. Marshall blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I met up with that tutor I was telling you about," he informed her. She looked up from the paper to her son.

"No canoodling?"

His blush deepened.

"N-no way! There's nothing between me and her," he assured her. Marcy giggled and he glared down at her again. Hailey smiled and handed him back his notebook.

"I'm proud of you, Marshall, and I hope you continue to get help," she said and kissed his forehead.

"Awh, is that all?" Marcy whined.

"Shut up, Marcy," Marshall grumbled.

"Don't tell your sister to shut up, okay?" Hailey told him and then kissed Marcy's forehead too.

"And you stop trying to embarrass your brother, he's trying his best."

"Okay, mom," Marcy groaned and crossed her arms.

"Now, go get yourself ready for bed. It's nearly 8 o'clock," she dismissed.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm fourteen, I can go to bed whenever," she sassed.

"I seriously doubt that, missy. 8 o'clock," she replied sternly. Marcy pouted.

"Hunson said I can go to bed at 10," she grumbled.

"Well Hunson should've talked to me first before deciding that."

"Fine," Marcy groaned again and then turned around and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"You should be getting to bed too. All that studying must've tired you out at least a little," she told Marshall and patted his back. He nodded and yawned.

"I'll make sure to do that."

"I hope they fed you…where ever you were."

"Yeah, they're good people," he reassured her.

"Good, now off to bed. You have school in the morning," she scooted him off towards his bed room and he allowed her to before walking on his own.

"Oh, and Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to tell me when you're staying after school to study. I was a tad bit worried."

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Ma."

"Good night."

"G'night."

"Wait, what? Say it again," Marshall ordered as he reread the section for the millionth time.

"Mr. Williams spent and entire class period talking about this, how could you seriously not remember?" Fionna demanded to know.

"I dunno, I think I have like ADHD or something 'cause I'm not getting any of this," he muttered as he squinted at the book. "And maybe dyslexia…?"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, you're fine," she growled taking the book from him. "Although I wouldn't doubt the ADD."

"Maybe it's just too sugar coated. They say that we 'made peace with the Indians'? I'm pretty sure Chris just came over her and committed a bunch of genocide," he said looking through his notes.

"This definitely waters it down, but if you wanna pass the test you're gonna have to regurgitate these lies," she told him while reading the text. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How long have we been at it today?" He asked. Fionna glanced down at her watch and then to the window.

"It's almost seven," she replied.

"Ah shit, I gotta go," he cursed and started packing up.

"Does your mom expect you at a certain time?" She questioned.

"Eh, more or less yeah. That and my sister totally freaks the fuck out when I'm gone too long," he added.

"Oh, Marceline?"

"Yeah, that's the little devil."

"She seems sweet. Bonnie has been talking about her all week," she informed him. He stopped packing up and gave her a peculiar look.

"Yeah? What's she been saying?"

"Oh, just puppy love stuff. She talks about how cute she is and how well they're getting along. She was worried they would clash considering their different personalities, but they're really clicking-"

"Clicking! What does that mean?" He interrupted. Fionna blinked.

"Uh, it means they're getting along? Why?"

He let out a sigh.

"I'm kinda worried about her. She's never had a girlfriend, and the only boyfriend she had was a total douche," he told her and clenched his fist at the thought of the bastard.

"Oh, I see. You're being a cliché older brother," she deciphered. He glared at her.

"Sorry that I care about my younger sister."

"Don't be, it's only natural. Sometimes I worry about my brother, but I only see him on weekends if we want," she assured him.

"Wait, you have a brother?" He asked curiously. She nodded.

"We're fraternal twins, but we basically look identical. He lives with my…with Martin."

"Who's Martin?"

"My…uh, birth dad," she answered. She felt strange telling him all of this stuff about her. Cake barely knows this much about her…so why was she so open with him?

"Oh. Why don't you live with him?" He asked. Fionna looked at him like he was crazy, but he seemed unfazed by her expression.

"He's not a good person. He…I-I just don't want to live with him. It's better over here," she said. Marshall scoffed.

"Really? You'd rather live with some guy and your mom rather than your real dad?" He accused. Fionna glared at him and stood up.

"Look, I don't know what kinda twisted view you have about stepdads, but Jerry is my real dad. He's ten times the man Martin is and there's no other person who could love me like he does. Martin is trash! He walked out on me and my mom and took Finn with him! He's not worth any of my damn time! I'm sorry if your stepdad is different, but you have no right to say that about my real dad!" She shouted. Marshall gaped at her, sweat running down the nape of his neck as he swallowed hard.

"I don't even know why I decided to help you in the first place! All you've done is annoy me and make me angry! You're stubborn and rude, and all you do is get off topic! Ugh, and you don't even try to pay attention in class! I can't stand you!" She continued. Marshall felt guilty. Not just for upsetting her, but for even talking to her in the first place. He wasn't being fair to her, and he's already hurting her.

"Fi-"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She snarled and stormed past him and down the hallway between the living and dinning room. A door slammed behind him and he flinched. He fucked up, and there was no way he could fix this anytime soon. He took his stuff and made sure to quietly close the door behind him as he left. Every bone in his body felt terrible, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Wow, she doesn't sound too happy," said a familiar voice. Marshall turned around and saw Jimmy standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Jimmy…"

"Fionna?"

The soft familiar voice was followed by a few gentle knocks on her door. Fionna chocked back her sobs as she clutched her blanket and buried her face in to the soft fabric. She blew up at him, and there was no way she could take it back. Never before had she let anyone see her like that. She had no idea what made her break. She didn't even know if she was crying before she slammed her door. If he saw her crying her entire life would be over. No one could see her cry, not ever since the school told her her father had left in the middle of school. Fionna's throat burned as she remembered the painful memory and finally let the sobs rip from her chest. She heard her door squeak as Jerry opened it and came inside. His weight settled next to her on the bed as she grabbed for his hand.

"Hey there, sweetheart. What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Marshall?" He asked. She nodded weakly and wiped her tears away.

"H-he has no idea what he's talking about…but it brought up a lot of memories," she stammered. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

I bet that can't be fun. Do you mind me asking what he said?"

"H-he asked why I-I don't live with M-Martin, but he called him m-my real dad," she managed.

"Oh, sweetheart. He doesn't know. He doesn't know the terrible thing Martin did," Jerry cooed and rubbed her shoulder.

"I know…but I shouted at him, a-and I told him everything…I-I don't know why…I haven't even told Cake that stuff!" she cried.

"It's okay, bunny, don't worry. We bottle these things up a lot, especially with friends, and we burst at the most obscure moments. It was just a coincidence that he triggered you, it wasn't because of him," he told her. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, that makes sense," she agreed. Jerry nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry you got hurt today, do you want to sleep it off now?"

"Yes please," she murmured.

"Okay, I'll take care of your stuff on the table and put away leftovers," he said and got up from her bed.

"Thank you…dad."

"No problem sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I fucked up

The bell rung. No, it wasn't a bell. It was her alarm clock. It was time to wake up and go to school. She didn't want to go to school. Her eyes were tired and heavy from crying as she shut off the annoying buzzing and groaned in to her pillow. She didn't want to deal with him. Not after what she did. She was less upset about what he said and more embarrassed about what she did. Her whole life was a mess ever since Martin left, and now it was really starting to effect her. She sighed and got up. Her first instinct was to take a quick shower and then throw on some clothes before grabbing breakfast and driving to school. She didn't even bother looking at the time when she left.

Fionna's car was decent. It wasn't new or anything, but it would do for the time being. The radio only played one station, so she usually sat in silence as she drove. Lord knows she needs silence for today. When she pulled up to the school she checked the time and groaned. It was only 7:04 and school started at 8:30. She doubted the doors would be open yet, so she pulled out of the parking lot and quickly stopped by the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered something to sustain her other than a cereal bar. She parked in the school parking lot again to eat there. There are only a few other cars, but she guessed they belonged to teachers. What kind of student would come so early. She sighed and nearly jumped when there was a tap on her window. The blond tried to catch her breath as she looked over and saw none other than Marshall Lee gazing in to her car. She glared for a minute, but then softened her expression. What in the world was he doing here? And why so early? What did he even want? Can't he just let her suffer by herself? He tapped on the window again and held up a bag. She sighed and then unlocked the doors. She already bought her own breakfast, so she had no idea why she was letting him in. He popped open the door and sat next to her, closing the door and rubbing his hands together to make warmth.

"I already got breakfast," she said coldly.

"It's not breakfast," he replied and opened the bag.

"Then what is it?" She demanded to know. He pulled out a Tupperware container that was steamed. It looked hot and steamed, as if what was inside just came out of the oven.

"A treat," he answered and opened the lid. The heavenly aroma of warmth and sweetness filled her car and made her mouth water. Her breakfast burrito was looking quite lame in comparison.

"Wha…what is that?" She asked.

"Cinnamon rolls. My mom is a total morning person…as in she wakes up around three am and makes us stuff. Today she left cinnamon rolls for us," he explained and held out the container for her to see. Inside sat four little bundles of doughy swirls coated in butter and cinnamon with glazed icing on top.

"I figured…this was the least I could do after…what I said to you," he mumbled and turned pinker. His cold nose looked downright freezing as he muttered the words. She figured it was him trying to apologize…except this apology felt more sincere than the last few. She sighed and shook her head.

"No…I should be apologizing. I lost my self control and just blew up on you. You had no idea what…my situation is," she said. Marshall was silent and then pulled out a fork from the bag.

"Well, regardless. I don't think I should be telling people who they should be living with," he spoke as he nudged the container closer to her. She smiled and accepted the box from his hand and took the fork as well.

"This is so unlike you. All you've done is be a total dick before this," she teased and cut off a piece with the fork.

"Yeah, well Jimmy talked with me after what happened and…he really put things in perspective for me," he admitted.

"What did he say?"

* * *

"You need to fix this, Brady won't be happy to know you've made less progress…and you need to stop being such an asshole to her. It's not getting you anywhere."

* * *

"He said that I was being an asshole, and that I should think about what I say to people," he mumbled and folded his arms.

"Mmmm…" she hummed as she chewed the warm pastry in her mouth. He glanced over and watched her smile while her cheeks turned red. "God, this is so good."

"You think so?"

She nodded and proceeded to finish off the small roll she had started. The flavors happily danced with her tongue and the sweetness was just below too much.

"My mom never bakes, all she does is cook…her food is really good, but it can't beat something like this," she spoke between bites. Marshall found himself staring at her as she enjoyed the cinnamon rolls he gave her. His chest felt funny and full. Almost like he was being pumped with air or water, and his face felt hot. She was…simply adorable.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning anyways?" She asked, snapping him out of his fixation.

"Oh, I uh…I was wondering if any of the tutors were available," he confessed. Fionna stopped mid-bite and looked over at him. When he looked back he noticed a tinge of hurt in her deep blue eyes.

"Did…you not wanna…I-I mean, if you wanna go to the tutor it's fine…" she said.

"Well, it just sounded like you didn't want to help me last night…so…yeah," he said awkwardly.

"I don't, but I was doing it because it made my dad proud. That, and you did help me out with my friend…" she trailed off and then took another bite. He was stuck starring at her again, and quickly shook himself out of it before clearing his throat.

"If you don't mind…I'd rather not look for another tutor. I have a feeling they won't be as tough on me as you."

She laughed.

"Yeah, those guys are so willy-nilly. They don't help at all," she giggled. Marshall felt his chest pound as he heard her laugh. It was like ringing silver bells on Christmas morning. Oh shit…

"Uh, y-yeah," he laughed along with her nervously. Fionna noticed his stutter and looked over at him.

"You okay? You look a little red," she asked reaching over and feeling his face.

"I-I'm fine! Just a little cold still," he lied dodging out of the way of her hand.

"Really? I have the heat on and everything, and you look like you're sweating," she pried and leaned closer to get a better look at him. His eyes widened and he backed up against her car door.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'll just go to the nurses office in the school and away from here. So, I'll be off and stuff," he said desperately as he opened her door and quickly got out of her car. Before he closed the door he leaned down to speak to her.

"Uh, you can keep the box," he said and then shut the door.

Marshall sighed and drank the cold, crisp air. His heart was still pounding as he ran his fingers through his hair and felt the cold sweat sticking to his skin. Shit, what was happening? He's never felt this terrible feeling before. It made him feel insecure, and she was only making him feel worse. Was it her? Or was it just him turning crazy? He quickly walked away form her car and hurried in to the school in to the warmth. He couldn't stop thinking about how she looked eating those cinnamon rolls. She was so happy, and her cheeks were so red. The way her hair curled everywhere and was messy yet neat looked so perfect with her face…but nothing can be perfect. That's illogical.

Marshall started to pace around the hallways until he got to a drinking fountain and took a few sips. He decided to sit down next to the contraption as he thought, but he couldn't think about anything else. Everything she did just now was different from before. What was it? What did she do? Or was it something he did? What did he do! He tried to replay what had just happened over and over, but he couldn't stop focusing on Fionna. Her blue eyes, pink lips, red cheeks, golden hair…she was…

"Cute…holy shit," he cursed and put his hand over his mouth. So he thought she was cute…but what difference did that make? He knew she was pretty before, so why was she now plaguing his mind? What was different? He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. There was no way he actually…liked her?

* * *

"Marshall, what did you do?" Jimmy demanded to know. Marshall frowned.

"I dunno…I just…we were talking about her dad and she just snapped!"

"Stop making up excuses, you made her snap!" Jimmy said.

"Did I? I didn't mean to, okay? I can fix this," he promised.

"You better, I don't want to hear what Brady has to say about this. Fix it before he finds out, because I do not want to be his kindling!"

"I know! Neither do I…I'm sorry."

Jimmy put his hand on Marshall's shoulder.

"Look, you have to get along with her. You need to stop beating around the bush and just admit you like her-"

"What? I don't like her. What makes you say that?"

"You've been quite flirty with her. Carter noticed too," Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah, because I need to get in her pants or else Brady is gonna ruin her life."

"I get it, man, but you can't stop feelings. You need to fix this, Brady won't be happy to know you've made less progress…and you need to stop being such an asshole to her. It's not getting you anywhere."

"Okay…I'll fix this."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: nerd

He couldn't get his head together. All he could do was think about how screwed he was now. It had been a while since he talked to Fionna, but it helped that it was the weekend now so there was no way he'd run in to her. His head was pounding, and he couldn't get his thoughts to make sense. Something was telling him he needed to do something. He couldn't quite remember what, yet he just knew he had something to do. The boy sighed and stared up at his ceiling. His mother was at work today, and she had a longer shift than usual. She wasn't expected to be back until possible 8 o'clock tonight, and she left at 6. It was Saturday and Marcy said she was going out with a friend today. He had a good idea who this "friend" was, but didn't bother to big her about it.

The teen sighed and bit his lip. He barely survived their last study session, how could he possibly live through the next three months? He absolutely refused to admit he liked her. There was absolutely no way! She was a total book snob who only cared about her school performance, and her style was totally wacky. She was rude and punched him sometimes (although he knew he deserved it), and was totally too pretty for her own good. It was screwing with him how she managed to get so far in life being a virgin. He didn't even know if she had ever a boyfriend at all. All he knew was she made him angry from how oblivious she was. Oblivious to her laugh, and her hair, and her smile…it was too distracting. He groaned, and sat up rubbing at his eyes for no particular reason. She was flooding his thoughts more than usual. Probably because he had no one to talk to and nothing to do…except his homework. He glanced at his backpack and considered opening his math notes…but he was also considering never opening his backpack ever again. Just as he was about to reach for it he felt his pocket buzz and instantly pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He answered a little too eagerly.

"Hey, Marshy. What's up?" Jimmy replied. Marshall let out a sighed and flopped down on his bed again.

"I think you were right, man," he said.

"About what?" He questioned. There was a clicking noise in the background. It sounded like he was playing with his butterfly knife.

"About…me liking Fionna," he confessed.

"Of course I'm right. I always am," he said a bit condescendingly. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I need your help."

"Oh, no problem bud. She's at the skatepark," he told him. Marshall blinked. He didn't want to know that.

"What? That's not what I meant, and how do you know that?" He asked.

"I'm looking right at her. She's with some blond dude helping him fix his board or something," he reported. Marshall's body instantly tensed.

"What! Who is he?"

Jimmy chuckled.

"Wow, you really do like her. I can smell the jealousy from five miles away," he teased. "I don't know the kid. I've never seen him before."

"I'm not jealous, I just…ugh."

"You wanna come down here. It's like right next to your house right?"

"No. Jimmy, when I was asking for help I was asking for you to help me get over this. I dunno what's gotten in to me, but this is just a silly little crush-"

"Oooooohhh, he touched her! Skin to skin contact happening right in front of my own two eyeballs," he interrupted. Marshall felt himself boil with anger and nearly rip his bed sheets.

"Shut up, Jimmy! That's not helping!"

"You better get down here, he's gonna make a move on your girl," he warned.

"She's not my-!" He groaned and sat up. "She's not my girl, and I-I'm not going down there."

"Seriously though, Marshall. You should embrace this. If you're genuinely interested in her this whole thing would be easier. Plus I'm not lying, this guy is way too chill with her," he said. Marshall sighed and pushed his hair off of his forehead.

"Fine, I'm on my way," he grumbled and hung up the phone.

Marshall got off his bed and rushed downstairs in to his garage. He dug out his skateboard and rode out of his neighborhood and down the street to the skatepark. It's been a while since he skated, but that was because driving was a lot more convenient. Riding over jogged his memory enough to get the hang of it again and spot Jimmy on the top of one of the slops. He waved at him and spun his knife with the other before disappearing off to the side. Marshall groaned and swerved with the side walk in to the gate and was surprised to see Jimmy near the entrance next to one of the benches.

On the bench sat Fionna and on the ground was a guy around the same age with a helmet and knee pads on. He was screwing around with his trucks while talking up to Fionna, and Marshall didn't like it. He picked up his board and made his way next to Jimmy. He winked at him and offered the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"Hey, glad you finally got your butt over here," he greeted as Marshall stood behind Fionna on the bench. She twisted her head around and glared up at him. He did his best not to notice as he took a huff of smoke.

"Yeah, took me a while to dig this old thing out," he replied.

"I thought you forgot about it ever since you started driving."

Marshall shrugged and handed him back the cig. Fionna coughed and he looked down at her.

"Look who it is, my favorite blond," he chuckled and ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand away and coughed some more.

"Put that thing out! It's so gross," she ordered. Marshall signaled to Jimmy by waving his hand flat in front of his throat as if he was cutting it to put out the cigarette. He did so and blew the rest out of his mouth away from her.

"Sorry, bookworm. Didn't realize you weren't a fan," he said and straddled the bench to sit next to her.

"You should've assumed. That stuff smells so gross, I can't believe you do that," she complained. Marshall laughed.

"Marshall doesn't smoke as much as the rest of us, but he does occasionally whenever we do," Jimmy informed her.

"It's still disgusting," she mumbled and took a breath of fresh air. "And it makes you smell bad."

"Doesn't taste very good either," Jimmy added. Marshall nodded in agreement.

"Then why do you do it?" She questioned. Jimmy shrugged.

"Nothing better to do," Marshall answered.

"Helen smokes, but only outside because it bothers dad," the boy on the ground spoke up. Marshall looked down at him and resisted glaring at him. Instead he gave him a peculiar look.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Finn. My twin brother I told you about that one time," Fionna introduced. Marshall blinked. He felt both stupid and relieved at the same time, but he blamed Jimny for making him anxious. That and he did kinda forget that she mentioned a twin brother. That was when he made her blow up. He leaned down and offered his hand.

"Marshall Lee, but you can call me Marshall," he greeted and smiled. Finn accepted his hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you. Fionna has told me a lot about you," he replied. Fionna flinched and glared at her younger brother.

"Shut up, Finn. I told you about him once," she hissed.

"Yeah, for like half an hour," Finn pointed out. Marshall looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I did not!"

"You're right, it was closer to an hour," he continued to patronize her. Fionna turned red and frowned at him. Marshall laughed and held out his fist to Finn. The blond boy bumped Marshall's fist with his own and grinned up at him.

"Nice, you're cool," he told him. "As for you, Fi, I had no idea how obsessed you were with me."

Fionna redirected her glare to him and pinched his shoulder again.

"Ouch!"

"Shut your mouth…I was just telling him how I was helping you study because you're a complete imbecile. That and how annoying you are," she told him sternly while he rubbed his shoulder.

"You are insanely strong for someone who looks so small, Jesus Christ that hurts," he whined. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care. Did you get your homework assignment done?" She asked.

"Uh, which one?"

"The one Mr. Williams gave us yesterday…and all the other ones your teachers gave you. You should really be trying in all your classes."

"Uh, I started the history assignment last night-"

"I know, I helped you."

"Right, and then I didn't do anything else."

Fionna groaned.

"God, you're helpless without me, aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"It's only Saturday. It's not due until Tuesday," he reminded her.

"If you have that attitude you'll never get anything done and you'll do everything last minute. I'm not gonna help you with the last few questions. You're on your own," she sassed. Marshall frowned. How in the world did he like her? There was no way, probably just infatuation. He couldn't possibly like someone who told him off like this.

"I can do it. I don't need your help to finished a couple questions," he retorted. Fionna appeared to be shocked by his response, and so did Jimmy. Finn noticed their shocked expressions, but didn't know Marshall well enough to react a certain way.

"Holy shit, Marsh, are you actually gonna do your homework?" Jimmy laughed. Marshall felt a bit embarrassed. Jimmy's parents didn't give a shit about him, so he usually copied.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He challenged. Jimmy continued to laugh, but Fionna's surprise turned in to doubt.

"I dunno. I agree it sounds a bit unrealistic," Fionna said. Marshall frowned.

"What? Do you guys think it's impossible for me to do homework?" He questioned.

"Kinda…yeah," Fionna admitted.

"I remember when you used to do homework. You were such a nerd," Jimmy chortled. Fionna looked back and Jimmy.

"Doing homework automatically makes him a nerd?" She questioned Jimmy managed to settle down enough to look down at her and speak.

"Look, I mean no disrespect, but he was a total nerd. He used to be in advanced geometry, and he was in AP biology. It was so funny, I couldn't take him seriously," Jimmy told her.

"She doesn't need to know that," Marshall grumbled.

"No way, advanced geometry? I heard that's way harder than normal geometry. What was it like?" Finn asked. Marshall focused on him and noticed how excited he was.

"Uh, it wasn't that hard. Just a lot of homework. I had a friend in regular geometry and he said I had twice the homework he had," he answered.

"What class did you take next?"

"I took…regular algebra 2."

"And got a C," Jimmy added. Finn's smile faded.

"But…you were doing good in geometry. What do you take this year?"

"Tech math. I have a B."

"Tech math is the easy class, man. You should be in precalc," he said. Marshall shrugged.

"I just never got in to it," he replied dimly. Now Finn was frowning.

"But it's alright. That stuff is boring anyways. Who wants to deal with a bunch of numbers all day? That just sounds like a headache…" Jimmy complained. Fionna couldn't help but notice the distant look on Marshall's face. He didn't look sad…just disappointed.

"You okay?" She asked while Jimmy continued to bitch about numbers to Finn. Marshall looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm a bit tired, I think I'm gonna go home," he replied and stood up.

"…and not even that-" Jimmy stopped at he noticed Marshall standing up and walking away.

"Yo, Marsh. Where are you going?" He called.

"Home, I have things to do," he answered and walked out of the gate with his board under his arm. The three of them stayed silent while they watched him walk away and disappear in to his neighborhood. Fionna felt kinda bad for him. Based on what her mom said and the conversation they had just now he really enjoyed doing school work. Something must've happened…or someone. It was awkward for a few moments until Jimmy broke the silence.

"Was it something I said?"

Marshall wasn't lying when he said he had stuff to do. He approached his house slowly and tossed his skateboard back where he found it. Marceline was still out with her "friend", so he fixed himself something quick for lunch. Once he was fed he went back up to his room and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out his history and math homework and tackled the history first. The answers were ridiculously easy considering he actually remembered what Fionna had told him the past week. He found the subject mundane and boring, but easy enough that he didn't feel like he was wasting time. When he opened his math notebook the past three assignment immediately slid out. They were all unfinished, but when he looked through them he was able to finish each worksheet in fifteen minutes. He laid back when he completed the last problem and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was back where he started: staring up at the ceiling and thinking about Fionna again. Except now he felt different. He felt kinda empty after what Jimmy had said. He knew that he only got a C last year because he purposely didn't turn in his homework. He did it in his free time because he enjoyed it, but he knew that Brady and Jimmy and Carter would've teased him about being a mama's boy. He knew how sensitive they were when it came to a stable family and a stable mother despite the imperfections of his home. They didn't really understand that his grades didn't really have anything to do with his mother. He tried to convince himself that he failed his classes so his friends wouldn't feel bad, but now he was more convinced he was pressured to do it. After what Finn had said, he felt down. He didn't like failing those classes, so why was he doing it anymore? The guys should just deal with it. He was starting to feel like he belonged less and less to that group, but he also felt like they were claiming him. Like they wanted him in the group. He sighed and decided to rest his eyes for what felt like a minute when he heard and knock at his door. He yawned and sat up.

"Come in," he allowed and looked down at the mess he made on his bed. He was surprised to see his mom open his door and walk over to his bed. Did he sleep the rest of the day? He knew he didn't spend a lot of time on his homework.

"Mom? What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"It's almost 9 o'clock. Were you asleep?"

"I think so. How was work?" He asked.

"It was good. What's all this?" She sat down on the side of his bed and looked through the papers on his bed.

"Math?"

"Yeah, I finished up my history and decided to take a swing at this. It's so easy though. I was kinda disappointed," he told her and yawned again.

"Wow, you're actually doing your homework. Who are you and what've you done to my son?" She teased and tussled his messy hair. He laughed.

"I dunno. I had nothing better to do," he lied.

"No? You didn't hang out with one of the boys?" She asked.

"I hung out with Jimmy a little bit, but he had someplace to go," he replied.

"I see. Well I'm glad that you did your work. I'm proud," she said and kissed his forehead. He smiled and started stuffing the worksheets back in his notebook and back in to his backpack.

"It's nice to get it over with," he said and cleared off his bed.

"That's good. I'll let you get back to sleep, you sound absolutely exhausted," she said and got up off his bed. He nodded and laid back down. She turned off the lights as she left his room, and he fell asleep staring up at his bedroom ceiling again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: red

Fionna yawned in the middle of science class. It was Tuesday morning and she hadn't seen Marshall in three days. Of course there were a few times in the hallways, but other than that he didn't try to talk to her. She was still a bit worried about him after what happened on Saturday, and was curious to whether or not he'll study with her after school. It shouldn't matter, it wasn't like she wanted to help him…right? She sighed and listened to Bonnie talk about her date with Marceline. Marshall would flip if he knew they shared a kiss that day. She had a feeling that if Marceline was anything like her brother it wasn't her first kiss. There were so many things she didn't know about him, but one thing she knew for sure was he wasn't a virgin. He was too seasoned when it came to flirting to never have done it. Just the thought made her shiver. It was weird knowing these things without even asking him, but to think anything else is absurd. She was convinced that he didn't want to get in her pants now, but she wasn't certain why. Maybe it was just because he wasn't being overly flirty anymore. That or because he's been successfully avoiding her so far this week.

He was in her next class, and the morning felt like it was dragging on. She didn't know why it seemed to go so slow. Honestly she just wanted to know he was okay, but at the same time she was telling herself she didn't care about him. She bit her lip as she thought and the time ticked closer and closer to the bell. Kids were packing up their stuff, but Fionna didn't move. She felt too tired to move. Eventually she did when the bell finally rung, but even then she was slow on her way to her next class. When she walked in she had to blink and rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There was a kid at Mr. Williams desk that looked a lot like Marshall. Surely it wasn't him. He hated this class. She took a deep breath and walked by to her own desk but stopped when she heard her name in the conversation. She looked up once more and realized it really was Marshall Lee talking to Mr. Williams. There was no mistake.

"Fionna is helping me out, but I finished these assignments from last week and then the week before that. It took me a while to find them, but I looked for the ones from this term since you're no longer accepting late work from last quarter," he told Mr. Williams. Williams accepted the papers and looked through them.

"I see that. I'm glad you've decided to finish these, Mr. Abadeer, but what I really want is for you to pay attention in class so you don't have to hand in late work," he responded. Marshall nodded.

"I'll pay attention today," he promised. Williams smiled. Marshall has never seen the man smile at him before.

"Good, now get to your seat before the bell rings," he dismissed. Marshall nodded again and turned around to walk to his seat. He eyed Fionna as he pulled out his chair and pulled out his notebook and textbook. She noticed and waited for him to look at her again. When he did his face was pink with embarrassment. He felt out of place doing these things like homework and actually bringing his textbook to class, but he knew he was doing it partially because of her.

"So, you did all of this terms homework assignments over the weekend?" She asked.

"Just the past few weeks. It was all I could find," he answered. She was silent for a moment.

"How did you do it?" She questioned.

"Uh…I used the book and went on his website," he said.

"Okay. It sounds like you don't really need a tutor then," she replied. He shrugged.

"It's boring studying alone, and I needed help getting started," he lied. Fionna hesitated.

"If you want…we can still study together," she offered quietly. Marshall chuckled and leaned on the edge of her table. He smiled at her as she blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'll met you after school," he said.

"Okay…I'll met you after school."

* * *

"What did you get for number three?" Marshall asked as he tapped his foot against the chair.

"Uh…I answered 1929," she replied.

"Where does it say that in the book?" He muttered and looked through the text again.

"It's on page 278," she told him and flipped it over a couple pages for him.

"Oh, why was I over there?"

Fionna shrugged and continued her homework assignment. They had been working on this short assignment for about ten minutes and there was only five questions. She was surprised how well they were getting along. Normally he would get off topic by now and piss her off by how much he didn't care. Evidently he was actually focused for once. She's never seen him like this before, but she wasn't upset with it. The lack of his annoying yammering about old stories with Carter and Jimmy and Brady was a blessing to her. She also felt more focused herself with out him distracting her, and she wasn't in pain every time he asked for help.

"What are you smiling about?" Marshall questioned poking at her cheek with his pencil. She instantly dropped it once she realized she was and blushed.

"I'm not smiling about anything," she lied. Although, she didn't even notice she was smiling…

"Oh yeah? So you weren't thinking about Bonnibel Bubblegum?" He teased. Fionna turned redder and swatted his head with her notebook.

"S-shut up! It's not like that," she growled. Marshall laughed and rubbed the spot she struck.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said and turned back to his worksheet. Fionna rolled her eyes and did the same.

Marshall found himself glancing over at her every now and then as he wrote. He tried to retain his focus on the questions on the half sheet in front of him, but he couldn't help sneaking a peek at her. Her hair was pulled up in to a pony tail today so it wasn't in the way, and she was wearing a flared blue dress over a mid-sleeved shirt. It seemed like she had an endless supply of different colored leggings, and she wore boots that went with them. Her face was as stunning as ever, yet effortless as ever. He was still trying to decide what it was about her that was different besides her obvious wardrobe. The longer he stared the more he noticed about her. He noticed all the individual eyelashes shielding her eyes when she looked down. The bright blue tried to peek through the little hairs, and her cheeks were still kinda pink from when he was teasing her. Her lips were pink and red where she was biting it and peeling off dead skin. He knew he should've gotten back to his worksheet, but couldn't once he realized what exactly was different.

"You don't wear makeup, do you?" He blurted. Fionna looked up at him and blinked in confusion.

"Uh, no. Not really," she answered. He took a moment to stare at her longer. Fionna felt nervous under his precise gaze as his eyes jutted around her features.

"Uh…does that mean anything?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't wear it either, but for girls it's a bigger deal for some reason. I was trying to figure out why you stand out so much, but I think that's it," he explained. Fionna blushed.

"You think I stand out…like a lot?"

He nodded.

"But in a good way. You look nice with no makeup," he replied.

"Huh?"

"I said you look-"

"No I heard what you said, but what do you mean I look nice with no makeup?" She reiterated.

"Uh…it means I think you look nice with out makeup?"

"So you think I'm pretty?" She questioned. It was Marshall's turn to blush as she waited for his response.

"I…I guess you could say that," he stammered. Fionna pondered for a moment. He was trying to pay her a compliment, and he wasn't trying to hit on her. So the proper response would be to repay him with a compliment as well, right?

"Okay then, I think you look nice as well," she said finally. Marshall's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"You complimented me, so I'm giving you a compliment in repayment. I think you're handsome," she replied. Marshall turned as red as his flannel.

"D-don't say that! I-I wasn't fishing for a compliment," he stuttered. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows.

"I didn't think you were. We're just being nice to each other. Like friends," she responded. Marshall felt his heart pound. It was like he was trapped in that car with her again.

"I wasn't trying to be nice, I was being honest," he informed her. Fionna's eyes widened.

"So you honestly think I'm pretty?" She questioned. Marshall's face was burning up and he looked away from her glimmering blue eyes.

"Whatever…just forget it," he murmured. Fionna frowned.

"Well, I'm being honest too," she said. He looked over at her again and dropped his expression.

"Huh?"

"I…honestly think you're moderately attractive," she told him. They were silent for a minute. Both of them had red cheeks and confused eyes as they stared at each other. On one hand Marshall was happy that she found him attractive, but on the other he couldn't tell if she was being serious or just being friendly. Fionna on the other hand was just trying to make things even because she couldn't properly digest the idea of someone thinking she's pretty. That and she did find him a little pleasing to the eye. Marshall cleared his throat and broke their eye contact.

"Uh, thanks…I guess," he muttered.

Fionna nodded.

"You're welcome," she replied and instantly turned back to her assignment. Marshall looked over at her again and felt his chest get warmer. Her face was so red, and he wanted to make her blush nonstop so he could see how cute she was when she did. The thought that just floated through his mind made him want to beat himself up for being sappy, but instead he just felt himself start to smile. Before he knew it he was grinning uncontrollably as he looked at every detail of her face. He couldn't stop, and he knew why: she thought he was attractive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: so pretty

He was doing it again. Staring. It seemed to be happening when he was a couple problems away from being finished with his assignment. He didn't know why though. Probably because he had the idea that he was almost done, so his focus was easily pulled away. With her nearby it wasn't hard in the first place, so he had to make sure he focused or else he would end up dropping everything and stare at her again. Like what he was doing now. She never caught him, but he had a feeling she was doing it on purpose. He also had a feeling that if he felt anything else for her he'd have to call off this ridiculous bet with Brady. His satisfaction wasn't worth hurting her, and he was certain he would end up doing exactly that. Fionna pulled her fringe out of her face with the end of her pencil and glanced up at Marshall. She was kinda surprised he was already looking back at her, but she assumed it was a coincidence. That didn't stop her from lingering her gaze before returning to her assignment. He really needed to get his shit together. Marshall sighed and finally managed to get back to his worksheet. His sigh caught Fionna's attention and tempted her to look up at him again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He looked over at her and blinked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. She nodded.

"Okay, are you almost done?" She leaned closer to see his worksheet and Marshall was instantly flustered from how close she was.

"Uh, almost," he muttered.

"Are you stuck? I can help," she offered scooting closer in her chair so she sat next to him. She was driving him crazy.

"N-no, I'm just distracted is all," he told her and couldn't take his eyes off her. She didn't reply as she studied his worksheet. Her hair was falling over her shoulder and tickling his arm. He couldn't help but notice how she smelled. She smelled like honey and vanilla, and maybe a bit of pine or a forest kinda scent. Whatever it was it smelled good and he was even more distracted.

"It looks like you have two more to go. What's got you so distracted?" She inquired looking up at him. She realized she was a lot closer than she originally thought. The lack of space between them suddenly made her chest tighten and her hands clammy. Marshall couldn't form a coherent answer, he was in to her way too much.

"Uh…I'm not sure. I think it might be the window. I easily get distracted by pretty things," he answered. It was only partially a lie. Fionna flushed as she remembered the moment of eye contact they shared. His gaze was no where near the window.

"We can move somewhere else if you'd like," she offered.

"No it's okay…do you wanna go to a party tomorrow night?" He asked. He didn't know why he was offering this, it was a terrible idea to bring her. She blinked.

"A party?"

"Yeah, Carter's parents are out of town and he's throwing a party. I dunno if I want to be there just with the guys, so I was wondering if you'd like to come too? If you don't I totally get it-"

"It sounds fun," she interrupted. Marshall was surprised. So was Fionna. She hated these parties. Every time Cake took her to one she hated it so much, and begged to stay home. But going with him sounded different and like she might actually have fun.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel like you have to," he said. Fionna smiled.

"I want to," she replied. Marshall smiled back and nodded.

"Okay. Um Carter told me I can just come right after school so, I guess I'll met you after school," he told her. She nodded.

"Totally. But back to the worksheet, we really need to finish this. What do you have so far for number four?"

* * *

When they arrived Carter was already there. He let them in and told them people were coming around five so they had a spare hour to help him set stuff up. Fionna was happy to help since she always had to sit and watch her parents do things for her when she was younger. Marshall was a bit more reluctant, but he came around when he saw how excited Fionna was. He assumed Carter knew how he felt considering if one guy in the group knew something the entire group wasn't too far behind. His suspicions were confirmed when Carter teased him while Fionna was in the other room unloading beer in to the fridge. He didn't let him get to him. Mostly because if they got too loud and she came over Carter might spill the beans and possibly ruin Marshall's entire life. It was better to ignore him and smack him when he got too loud.

Once people started arriving Marshall sat on the couch with Fionna. He was tired from a long day of school bullshit as well as moving Carter's large ass cooler in and hauling ice in so he could get more beer colder faster. Fionna was only a little bit tired and handed him one of the beers she was in charge of. He smiled and accepted it with a thanks before popping the top off on the coffee table. Naturally people started gravitating towards Marshall and talking to him and Fionna. A lot of them didn't know her, but Marshall was quick to introduce her. After his first drink Carter gave him a second one and then Brady came around with a third one. He winked at Marshall as he did and smiled over at Fionna before leaving. Marshall was too tipsy to think anything of it and decided to forget about him. He was also too tipsy to realize he kept getting closer and closer to Fionna with each drink. It started with his arm over her shoulders, and then leaning in to her neck whenever he laughed. Now he was playing with her hair and had his legs up on her lap. She didn't seem to mind so he didn't try to back down. He downed the rest of his bottle and groaned.

"Shit, I'm out," he pouted. Fionna rolled her eyes and took his legs off of her lap. He watched her as she got up and then quickly stumbled to follow her.

"Where are you going?" He slurred. She giggled and stopped at the fridge.

"You ran out, so I'm getting you another one. Although, I doubt you should be drinking this much. Any more and I doubt you'd be able to recognize me," she teased and handed him his fourth bottle. He chuckled and accepted the glass.

"Trust me, there's no way I couldn't recognize you're pretty face," he said pulling her closer. Fionna rolled her eyes and walked past him, pulling him with her back to the couch. This time his legs caged her body and he was leaning on her shoulder.

"Wow, you get really touchy feely when you're drunk," she said and started playing with his hair as well. He laughed and leaned in to her neck with a grin.

They stayed there tangled up together for the remainder of the night. People still occasionally tried to talk to Marshall, but he was too drunk so they walked away laughing. Fionna couldn't help but feel comfortable with him so close. It was weird, but there was nothing about him that was making her feel uncomfortable. She knew that it probably should've, but his breath on her neck honestly didn't bother her. Nor did his small touches and drunken rambles. He was actually quite funny, and made her laugh more than usual. Even when he tried to flirt she didn't feel effected simply because he was too tipsy to be serious. By the time people were leaving he ended up on the floor. Fionna was grinning down at him and trying not to laugh as he waved at the people leaving despite not knowing them. He noticed her stifled laughter and sat up to crawl over to her.

"What are you laughing at?" He giggled. She shrugged and he leaned his forearms on her knees.

"Are you laughing at meeeeee?" He asked and rested his head on his arms. She laughed again as he stared up at her.

"Maybe. Just a little."

"You're so pretty," he said randomly. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're pretty."

Fionna shook her head and ruffled his hair. He nudged himself in to her touch, much like a cat, and slowly blinked at her.

"You're so pretty. So pretty. I can't do anything around you because you're so pretty," he rambled and ran his fingers over her jeans.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Studying. Uck! Impossible. You make me feel funny," he continued and nuzzled in to her knee. Fionna blushed.

"Funny…like how?"

Marshall laughed.

"I look at you forever, but yooouuuu never knowwwwww," he sang and ran his hand down her thigh and calf. Fionna still didn't feel any discomfort, but his words made her heart pound.

"Huh? Marshall, you're not making any sense."

"Mmmm…it doesn't make sense. No sense at all. Why? I don't know why. All I know it that you're so pretty, but I can't do anything about it," he said and then yawned. The last part was new.

"Why can't you do anything about it?" She asked. He pulled her closer, causing her to yelp, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. His nuzzled in to her stomach and held her tightly in an affectionate way.

"I can't because I'm bad. I'm really baaaaaad. Like so bad, I'd hurt you. I don't wanna do that," he mumbled. Fionna was red as she stared at him wedged between her legs and hugging her torso. It wasn't sexual, but she felt strange being this close to him. After a moment or so she managed to catch her breath and then awkwardly put her arm around him as well. Carter came around with a trash bag picking up beer bottles when he saw what was going on. Fionna looked up at him, her face still entirely red, as he hugged her tighter.

"You better take him home."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: full of shit

Fionna drove Marshall home right after she managed to pry him off of her. She took his car that had been left in Carters driveway for weeks with the keys and everything. Carter said he left it there because Hunson got a new car and he was yet to wreak it, but when he did he didn't want him using his car. Fionna had no idea who Hunson was, but figured he didn't matter. She took him home while he giggled in the passenger seat. He was still rambling on about how pretty she was and watching her as she drove. At the most random moments he would point at her and nearly yell.

"That's what I'm talking about! How do you do that? Oh my gosh," he would say.

Fionna ignored him until she pulled up to his house. Carter had given her directions, and Marshall had helped her in a couple of spots. She stopped the car and went around to help Marshall out of his seatbelt. He insisted he could do it, but had to ask for help after five minutes of tugging at the silver belt. Fionna rolled her eyes and undid the buckle then dragged him out of the car and over to his front door. He stumbled a few times, but held on to her for the most part.

"Do you have keys?" She inquired. He nodded and dug in to his pocket to pull out his own key ring. He pulled out the right one and handed it to her so she could unlock and open the door.

"Okay, do you need help getting to your room?" She asked. He nodded vigorously and then smiled.

"Anything to keep you around longer," he slurred and held her closer to him. She squeaked and pushed him away.

"Calm down, Marshall. Let's just get you up to your room," she said nervously. He chuckled.

"You should've seen your face. You are so hilarious," he cackled as she dragged him to the stairs with a frown. He cooperated as she aided him up the stairs and let him take them to his room. When they entered it was dark and Fionna turned on the light to see. She didn't focus much on what it looked like as much as she focused on helping him get to his bed. Although once they did get to his bed he instantly pulled her down with him on to his sheets. She yelped again and turned red and he held her against him.

"Gotchya!" He exclaimed and laughed. Fionna was still beat red as he settled down and stared at her again. It was silent between them as Fionna struggled to figure out why she wasn't punching him in the face right now. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. His body was warm, and the way he held her felt nice. Plus, the way he was looking at her was different. It made her blush even deeper. Her cheeks were the color of roses and strawberry candy, and Marshall felt inclined to taste it.

"I like it when you blush," he blurted. Fionna's eyes widened and she felt her face get hotter. He blinked slowly and then yawned.

"So pretty…" he mumbled before he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep. Fionna had to take a few deep breaths before wiggling out of his grasp and then quietly slip out of his room. She closed his door behind her trying to be as gentle and silent as possible. Once it was shut she leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. Thank god that was finished. Fionna decided not to let him get that drunk around her again. Who knows what else he'll say that he doesn't mean? She sighed again and then turned around to see a girl slightly shorter than her with jet black hair and her arms crossed. She looked almost exactly like Marshall. Fionna assumed this was Marceline.

"Oh, uh…sorry. I was just dropping off your brother," she said quietly.

"You don't have to be so quiet, he's a heavy sleeper," she said at normal volume.

"Oh."

"Are you Marshall's girlfriend?" She asked. Fionna turned pink. So far everyone in the Abadeer family can manage to make Fionna blush.

"Uh, no. We're just…friends I guess," she told her.

"Are you sure? He sometimes says you're just his friend, but he really means his girlfriend."

"I'm sure. We just study together," she assured her.

"Has he kissed you yet?" She questioned. Fionna shook her head.

"I wouldn't let him. It's not like that."

Marceline studied her and looked her up and down.

"Hmm…you don't look like someone who would hang out with Marshall," she said.

"I don't hang out with him. I told you, we just study together."

"Weren't you just hanging out with him, or did he get drunk 'studying'?" She challenged. Fionna opened her mouth to speak but promptly closed it when she realized she was right. She was actually hanging out with Marshall when she didn't need to. Why did she do that?

"It's okay if you like him. I think he likes you too," Marcy spoke.

"I-I don't like him. I'm not in to him like that," Fionna muttered and felt embarrassed that she suggested that. Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, when you realize that you like him, you should probably tell him. I think he'll be happy, and you'd be good for him."

"Marceline, I don't-"

"Whatever, I get it. I hope you know how to get home from here, or else you're gonna have to stay the night."

"I know the way. It's not far," Fionna replied.

"Okay then, see ya."

* * *

Marshall was full of shit. He knew it, yet he still continued to do shitty things. Not that he could help it when he was drunk, but he only hoped that Fionna had left after he passed out because for the past three hours all he's done is grab at his sheets and moan her name. There was no telling what he would've done if she were there. A part of him wanted her there, so he had something other than his mattress to rut against to satisfy the urge he felt. At first he had no idea what he was doing. The half of him that wasn't asleep was still drunk, so he couldn't properly register the itch in his pants.

He wanted it to go away without touching himself, but he couldn't think of something long enough. Every time he ended up thinking about Fionna. Her smile, her blush, her body…damn, he had never really noticed her body until he wrapped his arms around it. Marshall grunted and pushed his face in to his pillow as he gave in and reached down between his legs. He couldn't remember the last time he had a wet dream, but he knew he had never woken up in the middle of one. Now he knew he never wanted to again, because the pleasure was agonizing. He clenched his teeth, and cursed at the pressure he put over his jeans. It would be easier if he took off his pants, but he didn't want to clean up the mess on his bed.

He thought of how easily Fionna blushed, and how red her face would get if she knew she was doing this to him. His mind was refocusing on all the things he had noticed. Her scent, her eyes, the way she laughed when he made her nervous, the cute little sounds she made when he touched her last night. It made him groan and bite his free hand. He had no choice but to undo the zipper and reach in to get a better feel. The instant he came in contact with his skin he sighed and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Fuck," he cursed and grabbed at his pillow.

He thought about her lips, and how she bit them so often. He wanted her to bite his lips and neck, and touch him like he was right now. Just the thought made him clench his legs and let out a strained sound. He wanted to touch her, and feel the curve of her naked back. He wanted to feel her skin and kiss her until her lips were swollen. Most of all he wanted to hear all of the sounds she would make just by him touching her through her clothes. She must be sensitive if she's a virgin like him. He knew for a fact that he wasn't too sensitive, but that still didn't change the fact that he's never had sex. He bit his lip and ran his thumb over his head, and shoved his face back in his pillow. In the past he wasn't so squeamish or giddy when he jerked off, but the images of Fionna made him feel almost guilty for beating off to her. Still the disapproving glare he envisioned only turned him on more.

He moved his hand faster and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was still swirling around all the things he wanted to do to her. All the things he wanted her to do to him. The things he wanted were endless. He wanted to make her scream and drag her nails down his back. He wanted to taste her and make her feel amazing. He didn't just want to fuck her, he wanted to make her cum again and again until she couldn't handle how great he made her feel. Marshall clenched his teeth and tried to keep his voice down as he moaned and panted. His grip had tightened as well, and he wasn't too far away from finishing. He could feel his blood pounding through his body and heart while the thoughts continued. He felt the shame and the pleasure at the same time, but continued until he finally came in his jeans. His body trembled with the last few traces of euphoria before he released himself and pulled his hand out of his pants.

"Shit," he muttered as his cum soaked in to the fabric of his jeans.

How in the world would he get that out? He sighed and stayed still for a few minutes until all the leftover sensitivity had gone and he was completely flaccid. The sun was just starting to shine in to his room, and he could hear the birds outside his window. It was another five minutes or so before his breathing was even and his heart had settled down to its normal pace. He felt ashamed but also relieved, and sat up on his bed to look at the mess his room was.

His backpack was on the floor, he had dropped it off before the party, and he had some laundry scattered across the floor. Marshall sighed and got up, gathering all of the clothes and putting them in his designated dirty clothes bin before pulling off the pair he was currently wearing and adding it to the bin. He then went to his dresser and pulled up a pair of boxers and then a different pair of pants. There was still some sweat clinging to the back of his neck so he grabbed his towel he used for showering and wiped it off. He only hoped that no one heard him come home last night as he settled back on his bed and then fell asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: bad influence

Fionna woke up to the obnoxious sound of bed springs and her bed smacking her in the face. She groaned as she registered it as her annoying brother jumping on her bed. This was how he usually introduced her for the weekend. He was laughing too for some reason and then jumped faster. She elected to ignore him until he jumped on her legs and then fell off the bed. When she looked up her hair was all over the place, but she could still see him fall on his ass and then laugh. He frowned and stood up.

"What's up, loser?" She greeted. Her voice was raspy from staying up late last night and just waking up. Finn stiles a laugh.

"Wow, you sound like you smoke a pack a day. How late did you stay up last night? Mom is pissed," he said and crossed his arms. Fionna sighed and then cleared her throat. She would've been totally stressing out over her mom being pissed, but she was simply too exhausted.

"I dunno, maybe 2?" She replied and rolled over on her back.

"Holy shit, you stayed up till 2? What the hell were you doing?" He demanded to know as he jumped up on her bed and sat on the edge. She shrugged.

"I was at a party, and I had to drive my friend home because he was drunk," she answered and started fixing her messy hair.

"Ooooo, your friend? Who was it? Was it Marshy-poo?" He teased. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"No, it was Marshall."

"Awh, do you not have a nickname for your boyfriend?"

Fionna stuck her tongue out at him and then sat up.

"He's not my boyfriend," she hissed. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"Okay then, but if I were you I wouldn't take too long. Mom really wants to give you a piece of her mind," he said and left her room.

Fionna yawned and sluggishly got up and dragged herself over to her dresser. She threw on a stripped shirt that was a tad bit too small and a pair of baggy capris. About half an inch of skin was showing between her shirt and capris, but she didn't care enough to put on a bigger shirt. Plus it shouldn't matter, she's only seeing her family. She closed her dresser and rubbed the sleep from her eyes then made her way out in to the kitchen. Her mother and father were at the dinning room table, and they both looked like they were waiting for her. She didn't mind them as she waddled over to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Good morning," her mother created sternly with a hint of aggression. Fionna nodded and forced a smile at her before reaching in to the fridge and getting the milk. She remained silent as she poured her milk over the cereal and got out a spoon to start eating it. The blond yawned again and then leaned against the counter to face them.

"How old is that shirt?" Martha asked. Fionna shrugged. "Obviously too old. Throw it out after today."

"Sure," Fionna spoke with a mouthful of cereal.

"Are you tired?" Jerry asked.

"What was your first hint?" She replied a bit too snarky.

"That's no way to speak to your father, Fionna," her mother said. Fionna rolled her eyes and continued shoveling her breakfast in to her mouth.

"How late were you out?" Her mother demanded to know. Fionna shrugged again and struggled to stay awake. She felt so tired, she almost couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Fionna, answer your mother," Jerry spoke up. She sighed and sat down her bowl, crossing her arms as she finally looked over at her parents.

"I think around two," she answered.

"In the morning?"

"When else?" She sassed.

"Fionna, I thought you were gonna be home when Finn got here last night," Martha said.

"I told you I was going to a party," she reminded her.

"You didn't tell me when you'd be home, so I assumed you'd be home around 5," she replied.

"That's when it started."

"So why did you go right after school?"

"I was helping the host set up with Marshall," she answered.

"You didn't say anything about Marshall being there Friday morning."

"I didn't think it was important," Fionna said simply.

"Fionna, it's always important for me to know who you're spending time with and what you do with them. You were gone all da-"

"No no no, okay? No. That's not how it goes. You're not the dictator of my friends, mom," Fionna interrupted. She was irritated that she was trying to tell her that she needed to know every single person she talked to.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need to know about my friends. It's none of your business," she reiterated.

"It is most definitely my business. What if you go missing and I have to talk to your friends but I don't know your friends because you won't let me? What if you make a friend who doesn't necessarily make good decisions and drags you down with them? What if-"

"Are you trying to say Marshall is a bad influence on me?" She challenged. Martha sighed.

"He's not necessarily a good influence-"

"But you know him. He's not a bad guy," she insisted.

"I know, Fionna, but people change. Marshall is not the same when he was ten," she said. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"So you do think he's a bad influence," she muttered and glared at her feet.

"Am I wrong for thinking that? He kept you up until 2 in the morning," she reminded her.

"No he didn't, that was my choice," she replied bitterly.

"And since when did you stay up until 2 am?"

"Since finals," she retorted. Martha sighed as Jerry patted her back.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is…this is new behavior from you. We're worried about you and want to make sure you're okay, or if you need help getting Marshall away from you," he explained.

"Marshall is fine where he is. We're friends, and I don't see what's wrong with that."

"We're just worried that there will be something wrong with it if this behavior continues," he said.

"Are you blaming me or Marshall for this?"

"It would be nice if you took responsibility for your actions, but I also feel like you wouldn't have done that in the first place had he not been there," her mother spoke up, still a bit hostile in her tone. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she grumbled marched past them and out the front door.

"Fionna! Where do you think you're go-"

Fionna shut the door before her mom could finish her sentence, and sprinted as far away as she could get from the house. Her head was pounding, and she just couldn't deal with her mom overreacting like that. She only hoped that Jerry was comforting her instead of helping chase after her. He was usually more understanding. Sometimes she liked him better than her mother, and sometimes she liked her mother more than him. It really depended on who was overreacting because someone always was. She hated getting in fights with her parents, but she knew it was inevitable not to. They never expected her to change, and she was waiting for them to get with the program and change with her. It was hard when they treated her like she was still in middle school. She stopped running in the nearby cul de sac once she started feeling lightheaded, and sat down on the curb to catch her breath. Her hair was an even bigger mess than before, and her feet were sore from running over sharp rocks. Of course she didn't wear shoes, if she did she would've been stopped. She hoped they didn't follow her. If they did she'd go insane. About five minutes passed and there was no sign of them. She gave a sigh of relief and rested her head in her arms.

"Who ya running from?" Asked a familiar voice. She jerked her head up to see one of Marshall's friends standing near her. His name was…Johnny?

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered and inched away from him.

"I live here," he informed her and nodded his head in the direction of the house she had sat in front of.

"Oh…s-sorry. I'll be going," she said and tried to stand up. Right as she did she felt all her energy escape her and pull her back down. She didn't know how long she ran, but she knew she wasn't exactly physically fit.

"Sorry…I'll be gone soon."

"Don't worry, you're not breaking any laws," he replied and sat down next to her. She looked over at him. His blond hair was lighter than sand, but it wasn't styled like it usually was. Probably because it was a weekend.

"You're…Marshall's friend," she said. She was still panting, but it was very shallow. He nodded.

"Yup. The name's Jimmy. I don't think I've properly introduced myself," he smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. She accepted.

"Fionna."

"Trust me, I know who you are," he told her. Fionna furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Marshall's little study buddy. He talks about you a lot," he answered. Fionna blushed.

"He…he does?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Oh yeah. Recently he hasn't been hanging out with us because he's got his head stuck in books. That and he's busy flirting with you."

"He doesn't flirt with me."

"Are you sure? Or are you just telling yourself that?" He questioned. Fionna opened her mouth, but then closed it when she thought about last night. Jimmy smirked and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes from his pocket and plucked one out. He stuck it between his teeth and lit it with his lighter.

"Tell me something, Fionna," he blew out the smoke in his mouth away from her and held the toxic stick between his fingers. "How do you feel about Marshall?"

She shrugged.

"He's fine, I guess. We just study together," she said and watched the smoke drift away. He chuckled and took another drag.

"Do you like him?" He asked. Fionna looked back at him and felt her face heat up again.

"I don't hate him," she muttered.

"I didn't ask if you hate him."

She was silent as he waited for her answer.

"Well…I guess I could say he's my friend, and I like my friends-"

"Not like that. I wanna know if you've got feelings for him," he reiterated.

"W-what kinda feelings?"

"Romanic shit," he answered bluntly and huffed out another cloud of smoke.

"I don't want to date him," she told him. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Do you really believe that? It's like everyone but you knows how you feel," he snarked. Fionna frowned.

"What? You think I like him?" She asked.

"I dunno, you were getting pretty cozy with him last night," he reminded her. Fionna's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't think about the countless people who saw her so close to him. She assumed he was just shit faced.

"H-he was drunk."

"He's not that kinda drunk. When Marshall's drunk, you can barely get him to sit down for a minute. You kept him still the entire time. Plus, you didn't push him off once. You had every right to tell him he was too close but you didn't. Why?"

Fionna looked down at her feet and avoided his eyes. Jimmy stood up and dropped his cigarette, putting it out with his foot on the pavement.

"Admit it, Blondie. You like him," he said before walking off. Her throat felt dry as she started to feel rain sprinkle down. She sighed and clenched her fists before snapping her head around to him.

"I don't like him," she insisted. Jimmy stopped.

"Keep telling yourself that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: sleepless

Marshall felt like shit. He sat under a tree for no apparent reason, except he knew the reason. It was a pointless reason if he was being truly honest. It was still raining from yesterday, so that's why he was under the tree. He was waiting for the guys to show up, although they were the ones who called him up. It was Carter who was by the skate park and called him up to meet him and Jimmy and Brady nearby. He had nothing better to do, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to see them. It's been so long since he's hung out with them outside of school. Ever since he started studying with Fionna, he was more on about his homework. Fionna…

Ever since that night he couldn't think of anything else. He remembered almost everything he did, but if he had one more drink he couldn't guarantee his memory. A part of him wished he couldn't remember any of it. That way he wouldn't be getting wet dreams whenever he closed his goddamn eyes. The second time he woke up Saturday morning his pants were soaked, and then again this morning. He was running out of underwear, and if this kept up he was gonna have to do laundry every two days. The dreams were already making him tired, and he didn't want to think about accidentally falling asleep in class and then being suspended for having another wet one. He sighed and closed his eyes. The memory of her warm body squished against him replayed over and over again, but he was expecting that. He didn't even touch her that much, but he couldn't get over the fact that he was literally in between her legs. Her long and addicting legs. The same legs that she used to walk away from him and kick him under the table when he got too annoying. He wished she was here to kick him for his goddamn dirty mind. He rested his cheek on his knee as he heard soft foot steps in the grass. When he looked up he saw Carter trying to start a cig in the same jeans he wore on Friday night and a leather jacket.

"How's it going, Marsh?" He muffled with the cigarette in his mouth. He nodded in response and blinked slowly. He really was tired. He was also sore, but he wasn't gonna tell that to Carter.

"Whoa man, you tired?" He asked after successfully lighting the death stick and blowing smoke. He nodded again and eyed the cigarette in his hand.

"You wanna smoke?" Carter offered.

"No thanks," he replied. Carter was baffled. He always accepted a smoke.

"Okay, what's going on, man? You okay?" He questioned. Marshall shrugged and fought to keep his eyes open. There were more footsteps coming closer, but he didn't need to look up to tell both Jimmy and Brady had arrived.

"What's going on? What are you doing on the ground?" Brady said. He had his own cigarette.

"He doesn't wanna smoke," Carter reported.

"What? Bullshit. C'mon, Marsh. Have a little smoke," Brady coaxed and crouched down to offer his cig. Marshall shook his head and Jimmy laughed. The two others looked over at Jimmy with confusion in their eyes.

"What's so funny?" Carter asked.

"He won't do it, so you guys should stop trying," he told them.

"Why?" Brady demanded to know. Jimmy rolled his eyes and ruffled Marshall's already messy hair.

"Because she doesn't like cigarettes," he answered simply. Marshall would've denied it out of embarrassment if he wasn't fighting to stay awake. It was true, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Who's 'she'?" Carter asked. Jimmy sat down next to Marshall and poked at his face.

"I think you can guess, but incase you can't…it's because of Fionna," he revealed. Brady furrowed his brows and Carters eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Fionna? Does that mean…"

"So you actually fell for her, huh?" Brady muttered and sat down as well. Carter remained standing, but soon sat down with the rest of them as they waited for Marshall's response.

"Why is he like this? He's almost…dead," Carter inquired.

"Can't sleep…" Marshall murmured and yawned.

"Can't sleep, or won't sleep?" Jimmy said to himself. All the boys heard, but he didn't intend for them to.

"I tried, but…" he sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Fuck. Ugh."

"Let me guess, you can't stop thinking about her? The mere thought of her makes your heart do backflips?" Jimmy teased with a grin. Marshall shrugged. It was kinda true, but not exactly.

"Does she give you butterflies? Have you hazed lovingly in to each other's eyes yet? Are you completely head over heels for her?" He continued. Carter laughed a little, but Brady kept a serious expression.

"Kinda. Except not at all," Marshall answered vaguely.

"Then what's fucking with your sleep, dude?" Carter asked. Marshall groaned and rested his forehead on his knees again while he held his legs close to his body.

"I…I keep getting…" he trailed off in a mumble and felt his face turn red.

"You keep getting what? Spit it out? Jimmy, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"No, I have no idea," he replied.

"It's like…every time I try to sleep…" he sighed.

"I keep getting wet dreams," Marshall finally admitted. The three boys were all surprised. They looked at each other with bulging eyes and dropped jaws while Marshall kept turning red.

"Dude, you're having fucking wet dreams about her?" Jimmy spoke first. Marshall hunched up his shoulder defensively.

"S-shut up. It's not something I can control," he grumbled.

"How many?" Carter asked.

"Twice Saturday morning, and then again Saturday night…and twice again this morning," he replied.

"Holy shit, dude. No wonder you're tired as shit," Carter swore. He nodded and then looked over at Brady.

"Look, could we please call off this bet or whatever? I don't feel right doing this," he begged. Brady was silent for a few moments and then shook his head.

"C'mon, Brady. This obviously ain't good for him," Carter pleaded with him.

"Calling off the bet won't fix his problem. Sorry, Marshall, but this'll build character. I'll go easier on the consequences since I'm not fucking drunk," he said.

"What were you thinking?" Marshall mumbled.

"I promise I'll stay away from Fionna. It was wrong of me to…use her like that. I'm sorry about that."

Marshall nodded and accepted his apology. Brady always kept his word when he was sober, so he trusted him.

"Instead, I have something that's more focused on you."

"Oh, shit, Brady don't make him embarrass himself," Jimmy groaned. Brady shushed him and looked back at Marshall.

"If you lose, you have to go up on the loud speaker without getting caught, and announce to the whole school that you're a virgin. That, and you have to confess your feelings for Fionna afterwards."

Marshall sighed and let his head flop back down to his knees.

"It's alright, Marsh, I think she really likes you," Jimmy assured him.

"Are you kidding me? That girl absolutely hates me," he murmured.

"No seriously, I talked to her yesterday about you and she's so obviously in denial," he persisted. Marshall rolled his neck and didn't reply.

"I think you can do this-"

"No, that's not what I'm getting at," he snapped. The guys were quiet as Marshall yawned once more.

"Look, I appreciate that you believe in me and shit, but the thing is I can't do this."

"Why?" Brady asked. Marshall frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I…I couldn't live with myself if I did that to her. It just feels like I'm using her, or that it's all just fake because the only reason I asked her to help me study was for this god forsaken bet," he explained.

"Holy fuck, you actually have feelings for her," Brady said. He was obviously surprised since he had assumed all he wanted to do was fuck her. Finding out he actually had feelings for her changed things.

"Yeah, what did you think?" Jimmy retorted.

"I though he just wanted to have sex with her-"

"God," Marshall cringed as Brady spoke those words. "Fionna is not that kinda girl."

"I don't know how you didn't realize it before, but it's obvious how he feels," Carter told Brady. He frowned.

"Shit man," he said and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're in this deep."

"You're telling me! I can't function around her! Last Thursday we were studying and I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was so maddening because I was so close to finishing the assignment, but I just couldn't," he reported and dug his fingers in the fabric of his jeans.

"Have you tried making any moves on her?" Brady asked.

"Did you not see him at the party Friday night? He was all over her," Carter reminded him. Marshall groaned at the mention of Friday night. He was still so embarrassed.

"I'm never getting drunk again, oh my god."

"I only saw him a little bit-"

"You gave me my third beer! That's my flirty drink!" Marshall cried and groaned again. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic, Marshall. She was perfectly fine with it," he reassured him.

"How do you know that, though?"

"She was blushing when I brought it up. If she wasn't okay with it she would've just made a funny face and smack me for talking about you."

"But what does her blushing mean? She blushes so easily."

"Dude, what are you talking about? Cake says that Fionna is the toughest to make her blush. She's only succeeded lately when she talks about you. Even then it's only when she suggests you like her and vise versa," Carter informed him. Marshall took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"What does this all mean? I'm so hopeless…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: missed you…but don't like you

He was avoiding her, and she wasn't exactly hiding from him. She would ask Carter or Jimmy about him, and then they would tell him she's asking about him. His response was always an excuse about helping his little sister, or fatigue. They believed the exhaustion, but they didn't buy the sister story. Marshall wasn't ready to talk to her again. He still couldn't shake the wet dreams, and even got off when he was awake simply because he couldn't help himself. Never in his life did he think his junk could be so sore, but the thought of her touching him made it disappear. His mom noticed he was doing extra laundry this week and questioned him about it a few times. He lied and said he kept getting muddy from the rain.

Fionna on the other hand was pissed. Her mom was still a bit unhappy with her, but with the lack of study sessions she had settled. That was the opposite of what Fionna wanted. Plus she was starting to miss him. Not that she was going to say that out loud, but his incessant annoying rambles didn't sound so annoying to her. She was certain he was avoiding her because she saw him once in the cafeteria and he immediately ran away. She asked Carter and Brady what was up, and they just said he forgot something in his last class. Of course she didn't believe that. She could just tell it was because of her. Cake was noticing her irritation and grumpiness, and tried to talk to her about it. Fionna refused to tell anyone why she was really upset, so she just said it was her mom still. She didn't really buy it, but gave her the space she needed. He even skipped the one class they had together. If that wasn't a punch in the face, she didn't know what was. She only hoped he came after school to ask for the homework from Williams. If not, he might just be…completely done with her. Just the thought made her really depressed. She was thinking about what Jimmy said, but didn't want to admit yet that she like him.

The blond sighed. It was Friday, she she hadn't seen Marshall all week. US history was next, and she didn't want to get her hopes up. He wasn't gonna be there, but she found herself wishing he would be just so she could punch him square in the face for avoiding her. Punch him…and then think about hugging him because she honestly did miss him so much. The idea of his arms around her again made her blush and shake it away. She didn't like him. No way.

She sat up and said her goodbyes to Bonnie before heading off to history. When she walked through the door she froze when she looked over at the general area of her desk and spotted him. Marshall Lee sat with his head on his desk and no apparent reason to why he was gone. She frowned and calmly made her way to her own desk. When she pulled back her chair, the loud squeak made Marshall jump and gasp. Fionna flinched from his reaction as he looked back at her. He looked like shit. His eyes looked so tired, and his skin was paler than when she last saw him. She blinked walked around her table over to him and put her hand on his forehead. He sighed.

"Uh, hey," he said.

"Are you sick? You look terrible?" She asked taking away her hand.

"Sleep problems," he told her. He wasn't lying. He tried everything to avoid those dreams. At first he thought if he avoided her they'd go away, but they had only gotten worse. She tsked at him and shook her head.

"You need to get your sleep," she said and leaned down to get a better look at his eyes. He backed up away from her, untrusting of himself as she glared at him.

"I-It's insomnia. I can't help it," he stuttered.

"Then get some medication," she said simply. He doubted medication could fix this.

"Didn't work."

Fionna rolled her eyes and stood back up.

"Meet me after school. I want to talk to you," she ordered and then went back to sit in her own seat.

"I dunno if I can-"

"You don't really have a choice, Marshall," she interrupted. Oh shit. She was so mad at him. It didn't help that his brain was instantly dissecting her tone and words and making it sound sexy to him. Fuck this was a nightmare. He nodded.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Okay, what do you-" Marshall was interrupted by a harsh smack in the face. Fionna had been wanting to do that since Wednesday.

"Fucking…what the fuck!" He groaned and tried to comfort his stinging cheek.

"You're lucky I held back. That was for avoiding me all week," she hissed and then threw a punch at his shoulder.

"What was that for? You didn't even try that hard," he muttered.

"That was for making me miss you," she spoke and looked confident, but her cheeks betrayed her like always. Marshall blinked.

"Wait…you missed me?" He questioned. She avoided his eyes and then nodded shyly.

"Well…I wouldn't say I was completely avoiding you-"

"Yeah, you were, and it hurt me," she told him. Marshall frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I meant that much to you."

Fionna's body tensed and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"T-that's not what I was getting at! You don't mean anything to me!" She growled. Marshall chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me! I was just worried because he were missing class and I wondered if you were getting the homework. You asked for my help for a reason," she snapped. Marshall was grinning now.

"So you care about me?" He teased. Fionna turned redder and glared at the ground. She didn't want to admit it, but she did. She really did and it was killing her that she felt so embarrassed. The way he talked to her reminded her why she both did and didn't miss him, and the way he looked at her made her remember that she did in fact care about her. Without thinking she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, and then hugged him close. She buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see how red she was (and also because he was warm and she had been cold all week). It was a while before she felt him hug her back. With that she squeezed him tighter and held him closer. He returned her affection and played with the ends of her hair that flowed over her back.

"Don't ever do that again," she mumbled.

"I won't," he replied.

"And just because I kinda care about you doesn't mean you can be a dick about it."

Marshall laughed, and Fionna felt her heart race when she heard the vibrations from his throat.

"Okay. I won't because I kinda care about you too," he said. Fionna blushed and pushed him away.

"A-asshole," she muttered and crossed her arms. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"So, did you want to do some studying?" He asked. Fionna dropped her scowl.

"Oh, my mom had to take an early shift, and my dad had to go to the office today. So we can't go to my house," she informed him.

"Oh."

"Do you just wanna study at your house-"

"No!" He shouted. Fionna gave him a questioning look. There was no telling what Marcy would tell her.

"I mean…we probably shouldn't. My mom doesn't like surprise visitors, and my little sister is seriously so fucking annoying," he explained.

"Oh, okay then. Do you just…not want to study today?" She questioned. Marshall hesitated and then smiled.

"We don't have to study, but we can still hang out," he said. Fionna was apprehensive, mostly because she didn't have the excuse that she was helping him to fall back on, and also because she didn't want to admit she actually wanted to spend time with him.

"Uh…I-I guess, but you've been gone for a while. So maybe we should study a little bit so I can fill you in," she suggested. He chuckled.

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better."

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" She asked. He looked around and noticed the sun was out.

"Well it's been raining the past few days, and the sun is finally out. You wanna go get some ice cream?" He proposed.

"Sure, that sounds completely innocent and fine."

He laughed and slid his arm over her shoulders to lead her in the right direction.

"You're funny, Fi."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled.

"What? Funny? But you're hilarious," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"No, don't call me Fi."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I only let people I like call me Fi," she retorted. It was Marshall's turn to roll his eyes.

"You care about me, you missed me, and you hugged me, but you won't say that you like me?" He challenged. Fionna blushed.

"Yes, because I don't like you," she replied sternly.

"Surely you like me a little bit," he coped and poked her red cheek. She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I went off and never saw you again?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, if you didn't like me you wouldn't care."

"I can still care. I don't like Mr. Williams but I would be sad if I never saw him again."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Damn. Okay then, what if I made out with every person in school?"

"You haven't already?" She snarked. Marshall laughed.

"See? You're hilarious."

"Whatever."

"But still, you wouldn't care at all?" He questioned. Fionna didn't want to think about it, but when she did she hated that idea.

"Wouldn't care."

"Hmm…what if I asked Carter to be my study buddy instead-"

"No. That's not happening," she snapped. Marshall grinned at her. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized how she reacted.

"I-I mean…he's not in your class, so he wouldn't be able to help you."

"All juniors are required to take US history, so he probably could."

Fionna was silent.

"Well you already asked me, so I won't let you," she grumbled. Marshall felt his chest get full again. He loved that she was being so possessive of him, and he loved even more how flustered she was about it. She was so cute.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: confusing

Cake was excited to see Fionna again. She had been so busy with study and school so much that their schedules kept clashing. The past week was like a dream with Marshall not taking up all her free time. Not that she hated him, but she had her suspicions and she missed her best friend. When Fionna said she could come over for the weekend she was ecstatic. Mostly because she had heard some interesting details from Carter.

She had been paying attention just as much as the boys have except Fionna didn't talk much about it. All she had to say was they were just studying. The thing is they weren't just studying. They were also smiling at each other in the halls, and talking during lunch. Usually Cake would eat with Carter and the boys and let Fionna stay in the library, but lately she's been joining her. Of course she had been silent all last week because he was avoiding her. Cake was annoyed at him for that. She didn't care what his problem was, avoiding someone is a really shitty thing to do. Carter didn't tell her everything though, so she was determined to wring out as much from Fionna as she possibly could. She sighed and texted with her boyfriend as she waited on her bed. He was sending her some more poetry he found that reminded her and she smiled. How did she manage find someone so romantic? He was a dream, and even when he drank he wasn't mean or rude. Actually, he's been drinking a lot less because she told him she didn't like it. She was so busy ogling over her boyfriend that she didn't hear the doorbell or her door open as Fionna entered the room.

"Are you freaking out over your boyfriend again?" She asked as she sat down her bag. Cakes eyes snapped from her screen over to Fionna, and then she pounced off her bed tackling the blond to the ground.

"Oh my god you're here!" She cried with glee. Fionna grunted as she hit the ground and then laughed as Cake hugged her tightly.

"Cake! I'm not a stress ball!" She giggled.

"You might as well be because all you do is stress!" She grinned and squeezed her tighter.

"Fuck!" Fionna wheezed and pried Cake off of her.

"Wimp," Cake laughed. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm strong enough to hurt Marshall just by pinching him," she told her. Cake smiled wide and she wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Mmm, getting physical with Mr. Handsome, now are we?"

Fionna rolled her eyes.

"The only physically thing I've done with him is punch him," she lied.

"But what about what you wanna do, boo-boo? Are you ready to take your friendship to the next level and embrace him with your arms?" Cake questioned dramatically and hugged her again. Fionna blushed as she remembered pulling him close for a hug and looked away so she wouldn't notice.

"N-no, he probably smells icky," she muttered. That wasn't true. She remembered he smelled like summer time in a strawberry field.

"Carter says that Marshall smells really good. Are you sure you don't wanna smeeeeeeell him?" She teased and pinched her red cheeks.

"No way! He's just my friend."

"C'mon Fi, you can tell me how you really feel. I'm your bestie, remember? I won't tell a soul," she promised. Fionna was silent and shook her head.

"There's just nothing there."

"Oh my god that is such bullshit," she groaned and flopped down on her ground. Fionna shrugged.

"I think you're reading in to this too much," she said.

"Or maybe, you're not reading in to it enough," Cake suggested and propped herself up to face her. Fionna smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, there's nothing to read in to."

Cake groaned.

"I dunno what you want me to say. We're just two friends who study together after school. I'm just helping him get his grade up so his mother won't kill him," she explained. Cake frowned at her.

"Friends don't go on ice cream dates together though," she pointed out bluntly. Fionna's eyes widened in shock and her face turned pink.

"What?"

"Jimmy saw you and Marshall at Baskin-Robins last night. He told Carter, and then Carter told me, so I have my witness. No point trying to deny it," she smiled proudly.

"That wasn't a date-"

"Really? Just two people out all alone with no one else-"

"I do believe that is the definition of alone."

"-eating ice cream together? Are you sure it wasn't a date? Did he know it wasn't a date?"

"Of course he did. He said 'lets hang out and get some ice cream,'" she reported.

"I dunno, Fi. It sounds like a date," Cake replied stubbornly.

"Except it wasn't a date."

"Fine then. Tell me everything that happened, and I'll tell you the red flags that it's a date," she said. Fionna sighed.

"Okay then…well, we were walking to Baskin-Robins-"

"How were you walking?" She interrupted. Fionna was puzzled by her question.

"Uh, with out legs?"

"No, we're you holding hands or was he touching you somehow?"

"Oh…yeah, he had his arm around my shoulders," she told her.

"That's a red flag, girl. What happened next?"

"Uh, we went in the place-"

"Did he open the door for you?" She asked. Fionna felt like she was being interrogated.

"He tried, but I pushed him in because he was being stupid," Fionna answered.

"That's a red flag though."

"Or he was trying to be polite."

Cake shook her head.

"Red flag. Continue."

"Okay. We were waiting in line and we were chatting about what he missed in class. He got off topic a few times, but he always does that. Um, after that we ordered our ice cream. I forgot my money, but he insisted on paying anyways because…he felt bad for avoiding me." Fionna felt more embarrassed now than when it was happening. When she said it out loud it sounded more…sappy.

"Fi, you know that's a red flag," Cake said.

"Only a little…"

"What's next?"

"We ate our ice cream together at one of the tables. I got out the text book so I could properly fill him in, but he said he got it earlier…a-and that he just wanted to hang out."

"Huh?"

"Like…he specifically said 'all we've done is study together, and now I just hang out with you'…it didn't make much sense to me."

"Oh my god, he's so in to you!" Cake grinned.

"What! No he's not! H-he was probably just tired of studying because it can get boring," she denied.

"What else happened? What did he say next? I need to know!"

"Calm down. We just talked, okay? I asked him why he was avoiding me, and he said he was kinda embarrassed about last week-"

"What happened last week?" Cake asked desperately. Fionna was irritated she kept interrupting her.

"Didn't Carter tell you?" She snarked.

"Oh, was that when he was like all over you and telling you how pretty you were?"

"Bingo. Anyways, he was still embarrassed about that. So I told him it was fine because people always say things they don't mean when they're drunk."

"What the fuck, Fionna! Did you actually tell him that?" Cake shouted.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh my god, no! No no nooo! He did mean it! That's why he was embarrassed!" She told her.

"No, he didn-"

"Oh stop lying to yourself! How could you be so blind?" She cried dramatical and groaned as she sunk to the ground.

"Cake, I-" Fionna cut herself off with a sigh before laying down with her.

They were silent as Fionna thought and Cake was impatiently waiting for her to talk again. She didn't know what to make of what Cake was telling her. Maybe Cake was right, and her mind was just being dumb. Or maybe she just didn't want to deal with deciding how she felt about Marshall. There was also the possibility that she really was in denial for some reason. What was holding her back? Was it him? Or was it her? Feelings were always do frustrating to her, and that's why she didn't like talking to people or making a lot of new friends.

"I don't know how I feel about Marshall," she admitted to Cake. Cake gasped and held up her head with her elbows resting on the floor.

"I just…ugh! Feelings are so hard to decipher," she frowned and dug her fingers in her hair.

"It's okay, that's why you have me: your best friend! I will help you with your feelings," Cake said passionately. Fionna sighed.

"Where do I start?"

"Let's start with what you think of him," Cake proposed.

"Okay…I think he's a prick. He's totally off topic all the time, and he's annoying most of the time. When I talk to him it's like…weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because sometimes we get along, but when we don't it's like we're butting heads. He's just so strange. I dunno how to act around him," she said.

"Okay then, how does he make you feel?" Cake asked.

"He makes me feel…different. Sometimes he makes me feel so embarrassed because of the things we say to each other. Other times he makes me feel like my stomach is exploding…and then there are times I just wanna punch him."

"Can you be more specific about the things you guys tell each other?"

Fionna hesitated, and felt her heart beat faster at the memories of what they said.

"One time…he asked if I wore makeup, and said I looked pretty without it. I figured he was being friendly and decided to compliment him too. So I told him I thought he looked moderately attractive…"

"Oh my gosh, Fi, that's so cute. Is that it?"

She shook her head.

"No. Yesterday, I told him I missed him, and we both told each other we care about each other," she confessed.

"Awh, Fi! That's really so frickin' cute," Cake squealed.

"And…I hugged him," she confessed. Cakes jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, you did? Oh my god, how did it feel?"

"It was nice. H-he was warm, and he smelled like summer. I liked hugging him." Fionna couldn't believe she was saying this out loud. She liked hugging Marshal Lee, and talking about it made her want to do it again. She wanted to know if he liked hugging her as much as she liked hugging him.

"Mm-mm-mm! Girl, you talkin' body?" She asked. Fionna furrowed her brows and looked over at her.

"What?"

"Are you getting in touch with you're s-e-xuality?" She teased. Fionna blushed.

"No way! We're barely friends, a-and I doubt he would think of me that way!" She hissed. Cake laughed.

"Calm it, Fi. I was just pulling your leg," she cackled. Fionna frowned and stared back at Cake's ceiling. She thought of the hug again, and couldn't help but feel like Cake was right. Fionna liked Marshall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: bonfire

It had been a little short of a month. About three weeks and four days. Graduation was in four and a half weeks, but not even Brady cared about that. It didn't effect any of them except for Marshall. He and Fionna continued to study every day they had US history together. Marshall decided it was best for him to remain friendly and not pursue her while Fionna was still trying to figure out exactly how she felt about him. She didn't know if she liked him in a romantic way, or if she just really enjoyed being around him. She's never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, so it was scary to think about him being with her. She didn't know how people act when they date, so there was no way she could envision herself with him. All she knew was he made her happy and annoyed, but he also made her want to hug him and maybe hold his hand sometimes. They held hands once. He scared her once in the hallways and she instantly grabbed on to his hand. Their fingers lingered together, but were split up when she had to go to class. She still remembered how the calluses on his hands felt, but was embarrassed that she did.

Marshall managed to get his grade up to a high C in history, but when she asked about his other grades he would smile and say it was a surprise. She had a feeling he had gotten all his C's up to B's, but didn't expect anything else from him. The boys decided to celebrate his C by starting a bonfire in a fire pit Brady dug up a year ago. They only visited it when something special happened like this. Fionna was happy the guys were more accepting of Marshall's performance in school. Over the time they studied he also helped her out with her Algebra 2 homework, and he actually was really talented with numbers. Her mother would notice and smile when she caught him helping her with math.

The boys idea of celebration also included alcohol of course. Marshall hadn't gotten drunk since the party he went to with Fionna. Once they got to the fire pit he decided to have a drink despite protesting on the way over there. Cake was there too and only had a few sips from Carters can, but wasn't too big on beer because of the taste. Fionna on the other hand was sober and wanted to keep it that way. She was excited to watch the fire, and so was Brady. He started it with some crumbled up paper and started throwing in the kindling once the sun started going down. Marshall was already on his second can on beer when Brady threw on bigger chucks of wood and teased him by telling him he was really hot. Brady rolled his eyes.

"Get your pansexual ass away from the fire before you fall in," he told him and pushed him away.

"Whatever," Marshall slurred and knocked back the rest of his beer. Fionna giggled and watched Marshall join Jimmy as they pissed on one of the trees. The fire pit was in one of the forests, and Fionna couldn't think of a better place to have a bonfire.

"You like fire?" Brady asked. Fionna looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah. I think it's really pretty," she said. He smirked.

"Be careful though, it stings after the burns fade," he warned. She nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't really touch it."

"I figured. It's a pyro problem," he replied and threw on another hunk of wood.

"Pyro?"

"Pyromaniac. Obsessed with fire basically, and I get what you mean. Fire is one of the prettiest things I've ever laid my eyes on," he explained and watched the flames flicker.

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"Tell me something…would you say you know Marshall really well?" He asked. Fionna hesitated.

"I guess. We've been studying together for almost two months," she replied.

"If you know anything about him…you know he's very passionate," Brady muttered.

"Yeah. He's really good at math, and he tells me he plays guitar," she told him. He nodded.

"Just keep that in mind, okay?" He told her. Fionna nodded, and then he added another piece of wood to the fire.

The sun had completely set and the stars were starting to come out of the sky like pop corn. Brady tended to the fire until he decided it was safe enough and stood up to get a drink. He joined Marshall and Jimmy off to the side while Carter and Cake were being all couple-y off in the woods. Jimmy was on his fourth, and Marshall was acting completely shit faced. Based on the cans in the bin they brought he had about six or seven drinks and was working on his eighth. Fionna stuck to her spot in front of the fire and snuggled in to her jacket. It was hot, yet her nose was still cold and red. She sighed and pulled her knees up to warm up her face and nose when she heard someone stumbling over to her. Marshall plopped down next to her and giggled as he chugged the rest of his beer.

"Awh, fuck! I haven't drinken in ages," he sighed and grinned. Fionna smiled and looked over at him.

"Yeah, the last time you were drunk around me you kept saying how pretty I was," she reminded him. He laughed and leaned his cheek on her shoulder.

"It's true though. You're the prettiest," he slurred and then burped. She giggled.

"Excuse you."

"Seriously though, you have prettier eyes than Carter. But don't tell him I said that, he's a jerk," he mumbled and scooted closer to her. Fionna rolled her eyes as she felt his arm around her shoulder.

"Whoa there, Marsh, don't go confessing your love to me," she teased. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed hers. His fingers intertwined with hers and he wore a goofy grin.

"I dunno about love, but I really do like you," he confessed. Fionna's smiled started to fade. He was looking her straight in the eyes as he said it, and it sounded really convincing.

"I like you, and I think you're super pretty," he added. Fionna blushed and he grinned wider.

"You like me too?" He asked.

"I-I dunno."

"I could help you figure it out," he murmured and looked down at her lips. She bit them and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Jimmy thinks I like you," she blurted. He chuckled.

"I hope Jimmy is right," he spoke in a low voice. It was almost alluring and…sexy?

"He made some good arguments, but I don't think I do," she told him. He didn't frown. Instead he rubbed his thumb over her hand affectionally and leaned closer to her.

"Do you like spending time with me?" He asked.

"Well…yeah. I-I guess you could say I do," she stuttered.

"Do you get a funny feeling in your stomach when you think about me?"

Fionna hesitated.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna kiss me?" He purred and dropped his arm from her shoulder so he could lean on it. She blushed. He was close. So close she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Um…maybe. I like hugging you," she confessed. His suggestive smirk turned in to a grin.

"You wanna find out?" He murmured.

Fionna took a shaky breath and felt her legs clench together. She nodded without thinking about it and waited as her nose got colder. He bit his lip briefly before leaning even closer and pressing his lips against her. Fionna had never been kissed before, but the instant he kissed her she knew why people liked it. His mouth was warm against hers, and when he smiled the shape put butterflies in her stomach. He kissed her again, and slowly kneaded his lips against hers in a way that drove her mad. She was also finding out why people kissed in the hallways too. Because it instantly made everything feel better and hazy. He reached up to cup the side of her face and she nearly melted in to him. When he started to pull back she found herself reaching forward to keep his mouth on hers. She would've been embarrassed if she was aware of what she was doing, but his kiss left her so entranced she didn't care. When he finally did manage to break away he chuckled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"That was hot," he said while his thumb made its way over her bottom lip. Fionna was bright red, but she didn't feel too embarrassed. It was a mix of the hot fire and the way he made her feel.

"It was nice," she replied. He laughed.

"I guess you can say that. I'm really sloppy righ-now because I'm fuckin wasted. You should kiss me when I'm sober, I'm sooooooo much better," he slurred and pulled some of her hair out of her face. Fionna smiled a little.

"You think?"

"I know," he murmured and leaned in again.

He didn't really make much sense, but Fionna accepted his kiss anyway. She was starting to get what he meant when he said he was sloppy. His lips kneaded incessantly against hers and his tongue occasionally made an appearance, but other than that she enjoyed it. Although she couldn't believe her first kiss was from a drunk guy. A really attractive, and really passionate drunk guy who was good at math and was totally in to her. She couldn't help but admire the romantic atmosphere they were in. The warm fire and the open night sky really made her feel comfortable and like he was serious.

Fionna's body was starting to feel numb as he let go of her hand and slip his over her hip. With his simple movement she was facing him with his hand dangerously close to her butt. She didn't know how this went down or if she wanted him to, so she was relieved when he drifted up her figure to her waist instead. He bit his lip as he felt her body and then kissed her a lot more desperately. She was starting to feel her heart beat fast as the hand on her cheek reached back and curled in to her hair. This time it was her who pulled back so she could breath. Marshall took some time to catch his breath as well before letting go of her.

"We should stop," he announced.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I don't wanna hurt you," he mumbled and leaned his head in to her neck. Fionna frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not good for you, Fi," he yawned and laid down. Fionna looked down at him as he closed his eyes and remained silent after that. She looked around and noticed Jimmy and Brady passed out nearby, and Carter and Cake snuggled up together on the opposite side of the fire. Fionna sighed and then laid down as well. After a few moments of listening to the crickets she felt Marshall wrap his arms around her, and then decided to turn in to him and warm her nose in his chest. Marshall finally got a sweet dreamless night for the first time in almost two months.


End file.
